The Other Side
by A Darker Heaven and Hell
Summary: Cheyenne and Samantha lived normal lives, until now that is. Father needs them to become sacrifices for his plan, but what they don't know is that Cheyenne has seen the show. Just how messed up can Amestris get from one Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fangirl? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Bortherhood fic, so I hope you like it. And the reason why I chose FMAB instead of FMA is because I've only seen FMAB. And I like the characters more. So again I hope you like.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, FUTURE VIOLENCE, AND POSSIBLY LEMON. I still haven't decided, so for the now the story will be T rated.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show do you really think I would've let Kimblee and Greed die?

**Chapter One: Six Deadly Sins**

I walked down the street from my high school with my best friend, Samantha, by my side. We had known each other since third grade and we knew almost everything about each other, it was kinda creepy. I glanced at her face, seeing her brush her long, sand-blonde hair out of her deep brown eyes. She had pale skin with freckles dotting her face. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and she had a lean frame. Most of her body strength was in her legs from playing so much soccer. At school people would always say how nice, smart, funny, and beautiful she was, while I was just "Samantha's friend". I shoved my hands into my grey jacket as I thought about how I wasn't good enough for anyone.

"So Cheyenne, what are you going to do after graduation?" Samantha asked in a happy voice, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Well, I think I might go college in Philadelphia or New York. And then I'll become a psychiatrist in an insane asylum!" I exclaimed as I pumped my arm into the air. I knew Samantha wanted to become a teacher and stay in this crappy city but I had bigger plans. The only thing that kept me in this filth hole was her. Once we finished high school we would go our separate ways and never see each other again. I dreaded the day that I would have to say goodbye to her. I pushed the idea out of my head as I turned my attention ahead of us.

Standing at the end of the street was a man near his sixties with an incredible physique for his age. He had a full head of black hair and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye, with his left eye covered by an eye patch. He wore an old fashioned blue military suit and rested his hands on and old looking sword.

"What the fuck?" I gasped as I stopped walking.

"What is it?" Samantha asked, looking at me with concern. I tried to give her my "everything's fine" but failed miserably. I turned back towards the man to find that he had disappeared. I sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Did you see your imaginary friend Bob?"

"I told you last week that we got into a fight and he walked away, and he's not imaginary, he's invisible!" I yelled in fury. She could really piss me off sometimes.

"Such anger for such a little human." A creepy child-like voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound, but again it was just Samantha and I.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just being delirious." I answered, half telling the truth.

"I knew it!" Samantha yelled victoriously. We looked at each other with blank expressions for a moment before we fell over laughing.

"You two smell delicious!" a bellowing voice roared. I looked up to see a something big falling from the sky. I grabbed Samantha by the hand and dragged her away. Not moments later the thing fell onto the sidewalk, making a hug dent.

The thing was a very fat bald man dressed in black that covered his body except for his arms. He had pure white eyes and saliva was drooling from his mouth. When he opened his mouth, I saw a red symbol tattooed onto his tongue. I took a couple steps back with my hand latched onto Samantha's arm. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!" I hollered as I ran away from the man.

"What the hell is happening!" Samantha yelled at me.

"Run, bitch, run!" I called back as I sped away. I didn't dare look back to see if Samantha was running. I had seen way too many movies where the character always looked back and then the monster would be right in front of them. I ran onto across the street and onto the field of my old middle school. I finally got the nerve to look behind me to see Samantha a couple of feet away.

When I turned my attention forward I collided with a man dressed in a black shirt and shorts. He had many muscles and black hair that made him look like a palm tree. The man grabbed me by my arms and lifted me up a couple f inches into the air. I could hear Samantha yelling at the man to put me down, but I payed little to no attention to her.

"We finally found you runt." The man said with a devious grin. I glared at him with all the hatred I could muster, but it's hard to do that to someone you actually kind of like. I brought my foot up between his legs with all the strength I could gather. He dropped his hold on me and collapsed to his knees. I fell to the ground but scrambled up to see him recovering quickly.

"That was a dirty trick you just did there." he grumbled as he glared at me. I backed away and stood by Samantha, seeing that we were surrounded by six men. Six deadly sins. Wrath, the military man; Envy, the man I kicked; and Gluttony, the fat man. There were three more that I had not seen before.

Sloth, a muscular giant standing almost twice the height of a normal man. He had chains connected to his hands and had black strands of hair covering part of his face. Pride, a young looking child with a devilish smirk on his face. He is surrounded by his black shadows, having huge smiles and creepy red eyes. Greed, a teenage looking man with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a "you might as well back down" look on his face.

"Fuck this, I surrender." I as I raised my hands in defeat.

"Wait, what?" Samantha, Greed, and Envy asked in unison, while Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, and Wrath had surprised looks on there faces.

"I've already had a crappy day, and I'm not about to get my ass kicked fighting you guys when I know I'm just going to lose any way!" I answered a little angrily. "Plus, I refuse to fight Greed and Pride."

"And why is that?" Greed inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"I have my reasons." I answered with a smirk. I looked over and saw that Samantha was confused over everything that had just happened.

"Yo Samantha, you know the show Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood that I keep talking about?" she nodded her head yes. "Well I'd like you to meet the villains of the show: Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, and Greed." I indicated to all of the homonculi in front of us.

"You mean the seven deadly sins?"

"Yes, but they're missing Lust." At the mention of Lust's name Gluttony sighed in sadness. I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "There, there Gluttony, I miss Lust too. She was an interesting character and I liked her. It's too bad she got burnt to a crisp."

"So, what do you guys want with us?" I asked the group, looking at Pride because he was the head homonculi.

"Father wants you two as sacrifices for his plan." Pride answered arrogantly.

"So this means we have to go with you back to your world?" Pride answered the question with a nod of his head. "Sweet!"

Samantha had a look of horror and curiosity as to why I would want to go with them. Instead of explaining to her my reasoning of my choices, I looked over at Greed and caught his eye.

"Are you gay?" I asked him with a serious expression.

"Of course not!" he answered back a little embarrassed.

"Are you dead?"

"Do I look like I'm dead?"

"No, not really. Are you fictional?"

"How could I be fictional if I'm standing right in front of you?"

"Good point, and finally, are you taken?"

"I'm Greed the Avaricious, babe. I never settle down with just one girl." At that statement I was both happy and disappointed. Samantha walked over towards me with a happy grin and slapped me in the face, hard. The sound of the impact made both Envy and Greed cringe, Pride, Wrath, and Sloth looked like they could care less, and Gluttony just looked hungry.

"If you two are friends, why did you slap her?" Envy asked curiously.

"We made a slap bet to see if I could meet anyone who could prove me theory wrong, and I lost the bet." I answered a little happy to know that Greed proved my theory wrong.

"And what exactly is your theory?" Wrath questioned a little irritated that we were talking for so long.

"That all hot guys are gay, dead, fictional, or taken." I explained. "Is by any chance Ling one of those?" Greed shook his head, a little annoyed at me for asking my questions. Samantha smiled deviously as she slapped me again, this time harder.

"You know, I'm getting real sick of you slapping me!" I shouted. Samantha just giggled at my reaction.

"So, how we getting to their world?" my blonde friend asked.

"Through the gate of course." I answered with a mischievous smile. I had big plans once we got to Amestris.

* * *

><p>So...what'd ya think? Now go and reveiw this fic or Gluttony will come and eat you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So there you guys go, another chapte rof this wonderful fic!

WARNING: I think there might be a mild sex scene in here, but I don't know. All it gets to is grinding.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Silnet Treatment<strong>

White light surrounded me as we entered the gate. In front of us was white silhouette with a creepy smile. Samantha looked confused at where we were and who the person was. She really needed to start watching the show.

"Who are you?" she asked inquisitively.

"I'm so glad you asked!" it exclaimed "I-"

"Am truth, I am the world, I am you, I AM GOD!" I interrupted Truth. I started to chuckle as Truth glared at me, or glared as best as he could since he didn't have eyes.

"That was my line." Truth stated as he frowned at me.

"So? I like saying it." At that moment little black hands started to wrap around Samantha and I, dragging us towards the door behind Truth.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled evilly.

"What the hell Cheyenne!" I heard Samantha holler beside me.

"What do you expect?" Information started to pour into my mind. People, alchemy, books, light, sounds, pictures, knowledge, and so much more were engraved into my head. After a few seconds I thought I knew everything, but more and more information kept piling into my brain. I thought I would explode from the knowledge. Then I saw a white light and everything flashed. It was over. I was lying on my back next to Samantha in a large grey room with cables connecting to a chair in the center. I scrambled up to my feet, facing the chair and its occupant.

The man looked like he was in his forties. He had golden blond hair and golden eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a long white robe that covered his whole body. His face was expressionless and his eyes were unreadable. He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. My body tensed as he came closer.

"Why so tense, child?" the man asked simply. I took a step back to bump into someone's back. I turned my head to see that Greed was right behind me, holding an irritated look in his eyes.

"You're in my bubble, move." I ordered Greed, pushing him back a bit. He looked a bit shocked, but hid his emotion pretty easily. "And the answer to your question is that you're creepy, a bit intimidating, and you can easily kill me, Father."

I extended a hand to Samantha and helped her up. We were surrounded by homonculi and Father, so even if I wanted to escape we would fail.

"Why did you call him Father? And where are we?" Samantha asked a bit scarred from Father.

"We call him that because he created the homonculi, and we're in Amestris, 1914." Samantha looked confused from my answers, but continued to stare at Father.

"How do you know all of that?" Father asked me expressionless again.

"Did I mention you guys are a popular anime where I come from?" I answered his question with an answer. "But Edward is the main character."

"You mean the Fullmetal pipsqueak?" Envy piped up a bit shocked.

"Yeah, but I like the evil characters better personally. They're much more interesting and don't have as many morals as the good guys."

"But they kill people!" Samantha shrieked beside me.

"So? If you ask me the world is over-populated. What's a little killing going to do?" I bit-back, a bit annoyed. We had had this talk before, and it always ended the same way. We would give each other the silent treatment until the other person apologized, which never happened, so we would eventually forget about the fight.

Samantha huffed and turned her back towards me, crossing her arms over her chest. She always acted like a spoiled brat when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Don't you turn your back on me! I'll kick your ass until you beg for mercy!" I yelled as I tried to attack her. And I would always explode and threaten her. It was a routine that we always did, and would never change.

"Calm down, kid. Your more wrathful then, well Wrath." Greed tried to calm me down as he grabbed onto me, keeping me a god ways away from Samantha. I always had bad anger issues, but I would never try to control it.

"Shut up." I replied as I pushed him away from me. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as Father walked back to his chair.

"So I guess we're staying here for a while?" I asked Father, rather bored of being in this room. He nodded his hand and made a gesture with his hands, indicating to us that it was time to leave him alone. I walked towards the gigantic door with Samantha close at my heels. We may have been mad at each other but she was still scared shitless. As I walked into the hallway leading away from the room, I saw all of the homonculi walk out and go there separate ways. The only one who caught my eye was Greed who walked right in front of me.

"You two, follow me." He called over his shoulder as he continued down the hall. I had no choice but to follow the young looking homonculi. After a few minutes we came to Samantha's room. She opened the door and entered her room. She yawned and closed her door. I could hear the click that meant that she had locked the door. I walked up beside Greed and looked up at his face, seeing that he didn't look happy.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I teased. He didn't reply as he stopped in front of a door and opened it for me. "Giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Again no reply, so I decided to push him into the room. Once I entered I closed the door and faced him, walking closer and closer to him.

My room was plane and simple. A queen-sized bed, a bathroom off to the side, and a full body mirror hanging on the wall. I caught a glimpse of my reflection through the mirror.

I had shoulder length, dark brown hair framing my face. My eyes were large and wide, framed with long, dark lashes, suggesting an innocence that was reflected in my deep chocolate brown eyes that held flecks of silver with smaller flecks of gold around the pupil. I had a small, ski-slope nose and small mouth, but the lips were full and soft looking above a stubborn chin. I was average height for my age, and had a slim waist with long, slender legs.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and connected my lips to his. He was shocked at first but kissed back with hunger and desire. He settled his arms around my waist and pushed our bodies together. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore mine. Greed gently pushed back up against the wall. He started to grind me as he tried to hold dominance over me. I parted my lips from his panting softly as I tried to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" Greed asked, smirking as he held me tighter.

"I was trying to get you to talk and it worked. Now, get out of my room." I answered as I pulled away. I opened the door to my room and pushed him through the doorway. "See you tomorrow!"

With a slam of my door I walked over to my bed. I stripped out of my shirt and pants, wearing only my bra and panties, and climbed into my soft bed. I snuggled into my pillow and blankets and raised a hand to my lips. The kiss was amazing, not to mention I had always kind of been in love with Greed. I had half a mind to get out of bed and go screw the homunculus, but I was too lazy to get up. I kept repeating in my head I had to do that again as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Heeheehee, I still don't know if there should be lemon later. I'll let you guys vote yes or no. Now go reveiw!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, three chapters in just two days, and I already got seven reveiws! That's a first for me, and thank you to all of those people who reveiwed. A special thanks to Rose and Breeze wh helped me out and picked the title. Now go and read this awesome chapter!

Greed: Why did you make us stop maing-out? We were just getting to the good part. Me: It wasn't me, it was Cheyenne! Cheyenne: Idiot! I am you! And I didn't want to stop! Me: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Four Reasons Why I'm Mad<strong>

_I was walking through the streets of Central with Greed's arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't know where we were going, but I just wanted to get the hell away. Being confined to one place for too long was not something I liked. So when I got bored of a city I'd just go to another. My home back in America was a different issue. I had no choice since I was under aged. But here in Central no one would stop me, except for maybe the other homonculi or Father. But I'd deal with that once it happened. For now I just wanted to disappear._

"_I thought I'd find you." A familiar voice broke me from my thoughts. I turned my attention to the source of sound and found Roy Mustang in his military uniform, hand ready to snap and send us a flame. I jumped in front of Greed, trying to protect him from the Flame Alchemist. I wasn't about to let go of something that made me happy in my life. I was just too greedy._

"_Fine then, I'll kill you both!" And with a snap of his hand flames engulfed us. The heat and pain was extraordinary. I could feel my skin burning to a crisp, my bones cracking from the heat. The last thing I remembered before I collapsed was Mustang smirking and walking away._

I woke with a start, panting as sweat made my hair cling to my face. It was just a dream, a very vivid dream. Crap, I really got to remember not to think about anything when I fall asleep. I had always hated dreams. It was just a thought from your sub-conscious twisting itself into something that was unreal. I threw the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. As I stood up and started to put my clothes back on I remembered that Greed was grinding me against my own wall, without my permission. It wasn't like I didn't like it, but still, I had to get revenge. I walked towards my door and opened it, poking my head into the hallway. Making sure the coast was clear I started my walk towards Samantha's room, ready to tell her what had happened to me and Greed last night.

Footsteps were echoing off the walls as I heard someone coming up behind me. I whipped my head around to see who was coming but relaxed when I saw Envy. I didn't know why I felt calm around him, since he was very envious of everything and was pretty much a ticking time bomb.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked me as I turned around to face him.

"I'm going to go see my friend. Is that a crime?" He shook his head no, a little embarrassed for asking me. "Why do you choose to look that way? No offense but when I first saw you on the show I thought you were a girl." And then he started to get mad.

"I am not a girl! I'm a guy!"

"I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm just asking. And besides, I actually like your character. I think you're funny and bad ass. But my favorite homonculi are Greed and Pride, my least favorite Sloth ad Wrath. You, Lust, and Gluttony were my three favorites behind Greed and Pride." I explained, starting to go into my fan girl mode about the show.

"Why the hell would you like that greedy bastard and arrogant child!"

"I like them because I'm greedy and prideful. Also Pride is adorable, bad ass, frikkin creepy, and I like his rants. While Greed is bad ass, not as creepy as Pride but close, he's not afraid to take what he wants, and not to mention he's hot as hell." I explained my reasoning. Envy just looked at me like I was crazy and started to walk the other direction. I shrugged and tried open Samantha's door, finding that she had locked it. So instead of waiting for her to wake up I kicked the door open, to find that Samantha was sleeping like she was dead. I quietly walked over to her bed and poked her in the cheek. Instead of waking up she smacked my hand away and turned over onto her side. A devious plan came to my mind. I raised my hands and pushed her off of the bed, hearing her smack the floor with a loud bump.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled at me as she got up from the tangle of blankets.

"I needed to talk to you." I replied as I closed the door behind me. I crawled onto her bed and sat crossed legged. I patted the seat in front of me, indicating that I wanted her to sit there. She sighed and crawled onto the bed and sat crossed legged too.

"What is it?" She asked as she got comfortable in her spot.

"I think I made out with Greed last night." I answered as I started to recall last night.

"YOU DID WHAT LAST NIGHT?" Samantha screamed as she stared at me in shock.

"Shhhhh! If you keep yelling you'll wake up all of Central." I shushed her as I clamped I hand to her mouth. She licked my hand, making me recoil my hand from her. I wiped the saliva on her hair, making it even. She glared at me, but shook her head a moment later.

"Do you like him?" She asked me, looking at my eyes to see if I did. We could always tell what either of us was thinking just by looking at each other's eyes.

"I don't know. I'll always loved him in the show, but that was just stupid fan girl love. Now that he's real, and after we kissed, my emotions are all mixed up. Last night I had a dream that Mustang-"

"Who?" Samantha asked confused.

"Military guy who uses fire. I had a dream he was going to kill Greed with his fire so I jumped in front of Greed, but we both got killed. Then I woke up."

"It seems to me you're in the middle of falling for him, so I think you should go for it, make a move." She explained. She always was the one who would help me out with this kind of stuff.

"But-" I was cut off as a thump was heard out side of Samantha's door.

"Crap." A familiar voice swore. I got up from my seat on the bed and walked over to the door. As I opened the door a scene that I never thought I would see in my life revealed to me. Greed was sprawled on the floor right in front of Samantha's room.

"What the hell Greed! Were you spying on us?" I screamed as Samantha walked over to us.

"Well, um, not exactly, you see-" Greed tried to explain with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Cut the crap Greed!" I hollered, infuriated.

"Awww, don't you two make such a cute couple." Samantha giggled behind me. She stepped over Greed and started to walk down the hall.

"We're not a-" Both Greed and I tried to explain exactly what we were but was cut off by Samantha.

"What do you guys do in here for fun?"

"Go find Gluttony and play with him. I promise he won't eat you, and if you run into Envy don't make him mad, even though he looks like a palm tree and a girl." I explained as she continued down the hall.

"Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. I turned to Greed, fire burning in my in my eyes. I sighed and held a hand towards him, helping him up from the ground. I turned the other way and started walking towards my room, and noticed that Greed was following me. I turned around to ask him what he wanted but was taken a back when he slammed my form against the wall, holding me there with his hands on my shoulders.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked, a bit irritated of my actions.

"One: you were giving me the silent treatment last night, which I hate. Two: you were going to fuck me last night without even asking my permission-"

"Don't act like you didn't love it." Greed said with a cocky smirk.

"I never said I didn't, three: you were spying on me. If you wanted to know how I felt you could've just asked me, and four: I don't like being confined." I explained, my face expressionless. At that moment I lifted my knee up between Greed's legs as hard as I could. I watched him fall to his knees in pain as I stepped over him. I opened the door to my room and stepped in, but not before calling over my shoulder.

"Nice to talking to ya Greed." And with that I slammed my door and locked it.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Well of course you loved it cause it was awesome. Now go and reveiw or Hueghs will make you look at pictures of his family.<p>

Hueghs: But they're adorable, see here's one when Elicia was playing with a butterfly! Me: Make it stop!


	4. Chapter 4

Here chapter four for you guys! And guess who's coming? If you guessed our favorite blonde miggit than you guessed right! Now go read!

Ed: WHO'S SO SHORT THEY CAN'T GO ON TEH RIDES AT THE CARNIVAL!]

Me: You are! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Run In With The Elrics<strong>

After a couple of hours I unlocked and opened my door and poked my head through. I didn't see anyone up or down the hallway. Good, the coast was clear. I walked into the hallway, closed my door, and walked the direction that Samantha had gone. I was still mad at Greed for spying on me, but now that I think about it, kneeing him was a little unnecessary. Then again, he is Greed. If I hadn't had stopped him I would've done something I would've regretted. It was too confusing to think about, so I started to sing one of my favorite songs.

"_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagei deshou<br>Yorinokoshiteru koto  
>Yarinaoshite mitai kara<em>

_Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni_  
><em>Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumadzuku<em>  
><em>Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no<em>  
><em>Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru<em>  
><em>Wakatte kuremasu you ni<em>  
><em>Gisei ni matta you na kanashii kao wa yamaete yo-"<em>

A happy, slightly high voice broke my concentration from my song. I turned around and found Samantha and Gluttony walking up towards me.

"What are you singing?" She asked, a bit curious as to why I wasn't speaking English.

"It's the song 'Again' by Yui. It was the first opening song in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood." I explained as I continued to hum the tune.

"How was your talk with Greed?" Samantha asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"It was okay, though I did knee him down there." I answered, chuckling a bit at his surprised face. I always wanted to do that to a guy. "And how was playing with Gluttony?"

"It was fun!" Exclaimed a cheerful Gluttony from beside Samantha. He reminded me of a child, but bigger and more bad ass.

"I'm getting tired being cooped up in here, let's go outside." I stated as I started to stretch my arms.

"I don't think Father would be too happy about that." Gluttony warned us with a fearful look on his eyes.

"Well then, we'll take you with us, kind of as a body guard." I proposed as Samantha and I linked arms with Gluttony and dragged him towards the door that led outside. When the door came into our line of vision, we ran after it, wanting to leave this stuffy place, but before we reached the door a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and wrenched me the other direction. The hand belong to none other than Greed itself, the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Where do you think you're going to?" He asked me, as if he actually had power over me.

"Samantha and I are going up to Central, and we're dragging Gluttony along so that we don't get in trouble with Father."

"The military already knows Gluttony's a homunculus, if you take him up there he'll get killed."

"Then what do you think we should do?" I ask, interested to what he had to propose.

"Take me with you instead." He answered with a cocky smile, getting a little too close to me for my taste. I looked over to Samantha to see a pleading look on my face, telling me not to mess this up. Apparently she craved the outside world just as much as I did.

"Fine, you can come. But if you do anything to mess this up I swear to god I will hunt you down and maim your ass. Sorry Gluttony, you're going to have to stay here so that the military doesn't kill you." I said as I headed to the door and opened it.

Bright light poured into the dark hallway, blinding all of us momentarily. I sprinted through the doorway, feeling a gust of fresh air hit me. After being cooped up in a dark place for a while I was in heaven. We came out of Father's lair onto an alleyway in Central. Samantha came up behind me, beaming a smile only that I'd never seen on her. She was surprisingly taking all of this well. I gave her two days tops before she broke down crying. She grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed, sending me a message that only we would've understood. We bolted, running as fast as our legs could withstand. I started to laugh wildly as we ran through the streets, Samantha joining me quickly.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Greed yelled as he started to run after us.

"Away from you, asshole!" I called over my shoulder. We zipped past civilians, getting weird looks from all around. We didn't dare stop or slow done, only move faster. We ran with precision and grace, while Greed was pushing people out of his way, making him slower. After learning my lesson last time I looked back, I didn't dare it do it again, but my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see how far away he was and if we could get away easily.

I regretted turning my head the moment my body came in contact with someone else's. I slammed into them hard and fell to the ground, moaning from the pain. I sat up and looked to see who I had run into, but didn't see a human figure. Instead I saw a metal suit of armor, twice my size.

"I'm so terribly sorry ma'am." A familiar child-like voice apologized from inside the armor as it helped me up. Was I really that old?

"Don't be apologizing Al, it wasn't your fault." A golden blonde teenaged boy with golden eyes stated from beside Al. He had his hands in his coat pocket and a look of annoyance was seeping onto his face.

"You're Edward and Alphonse Elric! You're also the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I exclaimed with joy as I jumped on Edward, enveloping him in a giant hug.

"Wow, you're actually the first to get it right." He said a bit surprised as he tried to pry me off. He and Mustang were my favorite good guys, half because they were super smexy. I let go of Edward and looked up at Alphonse. I took off his head and made him bend down, peering inside his body. A symbol made out of blood was draw inside the armor.

"Cheyenne let go of him! You need to learn to be nicer!" Samantha scolded me as she too Alphonse's helmet and gave it back to him. "Sorry, she's a bit anti-social."

"A bit? Please, I created anti-socialness." I scoffed. I was too wrapped up in our conversation to hear footsteps running up to us. A hand grabbed my arm with ferocious strength and yanked me away from Edward, Alphonse, and Samantha.

"Don't ever do that again." Greed hissed in my face. His eyes showed anger…and worry?

"You're not the boss of me." I retorted as I wretched my hand away from him.

"Ling?" Both Ed and Al asked.

"The name's Greed." Greed and I said in unison. I glared at him then turned away, not wanting to see that look of anger again.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Ed asked us.

"The blonde one is Samantha and the feisty one is Cheyenne, and I'm here because I'm babysitting." Greed answered for us as he put a hand over my shoulder. I tried to get out of his hold but he secured me in place.

"Why are you babysitting them?" Al asked us this time.

"Because we're not from around here. We're from a different dimension where you guys are a popular anime show which I've seen. He and the other homonculi went there and kidnapped us because Father needs us as sacrifices. So for the last day and a half we've been living with them but Samantha and I got bored so we went outside and Greed tagged along. We decided to ditch him but I ran into you, and now we're caught up." I explained our whole situation. Samantha, Ed, Al, and Greed stared at me in shocked faces at what I had said. I had always been a very truthful person.

"What? I tell the truth. You guys should try it sometime." I stated as I slipped from under Greed's arm. "Now who wants to show me where Mustang's office is? I've been dying to meet him ever since I got here."

"Why the hell do you want to meet that jerk?" Ed asked with me in a "you've got to be kidding me" voice.

"Because you, Mustang, Kimblee, Pride, and Greed are my favorite characters out of everyone in the show." I answered as I started to walk towards the military building. I never did learn the name of it.

* * *

><p>Heeheehee, I'm so mean to Greed. But it's funny. Now go reveiw or I'll tell Ed that all you have been making fun of his shortness!<p>

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!

Greed: Why are you so mean to me?

Me: Cause I can :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my wonderful readers! Mustang comes in this chapter, yay! And I may not be updating as quickly as I am now because my sister just got back privileges for the computer, and since we share it that cuts back half of my time writing these chapters. But anywho, on with the show! The song last chapter that Cheyenne was singing is "Again" by Yui, wich also happens to be the first opening for FMAB.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Encounter With The Mustang Unit<strong>

As the gigantic military building came into view, my eyes brightened a bit. I still didn't know the name of the building, but I was eager to meet one of my idols. The Flame Alchemist. While my mind was wrapped up in the thoughts of the alchemist, I didn't notice that Greed had again wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his body until he was whispering in my ear.

"Why do you really want to meet this guy?"

I looked over to see that Samantha was calling Ed short, and Al was trying to hold onto his brother. I silently chuckled at the scene, but turned my attention back to Greed. I looked up at his greedy face, taking in his amethyst eyes and smile that made my heart beat faster. Damn his sexiness.

"Because I always admired the guy. His self-confidence, his braveness, his loyalty. Not to mention that he's damn sexy and I love fire." I answered truthfully. I wasn't just some fan girl who loved characters because they were hot; I actually had reasons behind my emotions.

A gust of cold wind blew through the air and hit me, making me react by moving closer to Greed. Instead of pushing me away he actually took of his jacket and hung it over my shoulders. As I pulled the jacket closer to me an arm snaked its way around my waist, pulling me closer to the homunculus. I looked up at him and smiled, giving him a silent thank you as I rested my head against his warm chest. I never knew Greed could be such a gentleman, but that just showed how much I didn't know about the greedy homunculus.

"Greed?" I called his voice from where my head laid.

"Yeah, Brown-Eyes?" Great, a nickname. At least it was better than the other ones I had.

"I…like you." I wasn't ready to say the other word. I just didn't feel it, but I did feel something for him, something I don't eel for normal guys.

Minutes later we were walking up the hallway that led to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. I was too excited to walk so I decided to run, which pissed off Greed. As I ran I looked at all of the doors, trying to find the one marked Roy Mustang. After spotting it I skidded to a stop and stared at the door, trying t think of what I should do when I meet him. After thinking of the perfect thing pushed the doors open and walked in, having my hand in a snapping position. Everyone in the room stared at me in confusion, except for Mustang. He had a look of interest. I smiled at him and snapped, pretending flames would come out.

"BOOM!" I laughed after my little "explosion" and plopped onto the couch in front of his desk. Samantha, Ed, Al, and Greed filed in after me, Samantha looking amused at my joke, Ed and Al looking annoyed, and Greed looking generally pissed off.

"What did I tell you about running off like that?" He yelled at me.

"What did I tell you about bossing me around?" I bit back as I crossed my arms over my chest. Samantha walked over to the couch and sat next to me, while Greed glared at me and leaned against the wall. Ed and Al just stayed out of the conversation and sat on the other couch.

The room had two couches, both facing each other, a desk where the higher ranked military person sat, and a group of tables with telephones and paperwork on them where the lower ranked military people sat. The room was rather big, with dull white walls and dark blue flooring. Mustang sat at his desk, Hawkeye stood beside him, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breda sat at the group of tables, ignoring their paperwork and staring at all of us.

"And who might you be?" Mustang asked as he folded his hands over his desk. His eyes were raven black and cold, his hair a jet black. He was wearing white gloves with weird symbols on them, which I already knew were the gloves that let him produce fire.

"Name's Cheyenne, the blonde chick is Samantha, and Mr. Grumpy Pants over there is Greed." I answered his question. His eyes grew a bit surprised from Greed's name. He probably already knew that the seven deadly sins are homonculi, but he made not move to do anything about this. Thinking about him and the homonculi reminded me about Lust's death, and I wasn't about to let her die in vain. I jumped up from my seat, made my way to Mustang's desk, and slapped him across the face with all my strength. Falman, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Ed, Al, and Samantha looked at me surprised, Riza pulled out her gun and aimed it at my head, Mustang again had a look of interest as if he was intrigued why I had slapped him, and Greed just stared at me with a "you've got guts" look on his face. I just shrugged and walked back to my seat, not really caring what everyone was thinking of me. I fixed my gaze on Mustang and readied my self for the conversation that was just waiting to happen.

"Why did you just slap me?" Mustang asked his tone completely calm.

"Because you killed Lust. She was one of my favorites, and I don't let people kill my favorites, but you're an exception because you're one of my favorites too." I answered, chuckling a bit at his tense expression.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh please, I know everything about you. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. You joined the military because you want to become the Fuher and you want to protect you're country. When you killed Lust you're gloves were destroyed, thus making you carve the symbols onto your hands. You visit Madame Christmas a lot because she is your aunt and adopted mother. I'd tell you more but I think you get the idea." I answered with an amused smirk. Everyone but Greed looked at me with shocked looks. "And no, I'm not stalking you. I know more about Ed and Al than I do about anyone else."

"What?" Ed and Al screamed, making me laugh. Once my laughing fest ended I explained Samantha and I's predicament but left out the part about King Bradley and Selim. They would find out that secret soon enough. Greed tensed as I continued. He'd probably yell at me for telling them this, but it didn't matter, he always yelled at me. As I finished the story, footsteps could be heard making their way towards the door. We all turned out attention to the door as it opened. Entering the room was none other than the Fuher King Bradley.

"Crap, what are you doing here Wrath?" I asked, realizing I just blew his cover. I was going to be in a shit load of trouble.

* * *

><p>Crap, she's in trouble. And just to let you know that later chapters will be a lot of fluff with Greed and Cheyenne. I still haven't decided if there should be lemon or not. Now go reveiw my minions! It will make you're verlord happy!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with school and I wanted to make this chapter longer. Plus a new episode of Vampire Diaries aired! Yeah I like the show, and then I saw a commercial for the new season of Supernatural and I swear I had a panic attack. So if any of you out there know a website where I can watch season six (which I missed) of Supernatural I would fricken love you. Now go my minions and search the internet! I love that word, minions!

Warning: One of my friends who's reading this fic doesn't like romance but she still reads this fic, well Rose, be warned, there's maijng out in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Fear, Love, and Anger<strong>

Horror struck my face as realization hit me. I had just given Wrath's cover away. Mustang knew that Greed and Lust were homonculi, and any other person named after one of the seven deadly sins would be branded a homunculus to them. Wrath glared at me with his uncovered eye, his hatred pouring over me. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if I got on his bad side. I glanced at Greed, seeing that he was scared too. Wrath had over powered the last Greed easily, even with the chimeras defending their leader. I felt a little grief-stricken thinking about the last Greed. They didn't deserve to die, even if they were trying to take over the world. I felt uncomfortable under Wrath's glare. I squirmed in my seat until the awkwardness was too much.

"Hahahahahahaha, you should have seen your faces! The Fuhrer, Wrath? What a laugh!" I tried pull it off as a joke but could see people not believing me.

"Sorry for revealing your cover Wrath; it was a slip of the tongue. No hard feelings?" I said quickly as I jumped up from my seat and grabbed Samantha's hand, yanking her to her feet. I looked at Greed, indicating with my eyes that we had to leave, now.

"So now that the secret is out, Wrath is a homunculus. Oh and Selim is a homunculus too. His name is Pride!" I called over my shoulder as I zipped past Wrath and darted down the hall. I could hear Greed's footsteps following us. I held onto Samantha's hand as we weaved in and out of military personnel, all of which were giving us weird looks. My speed increased once I saw the door leading to the outside door. I jumped through the door and skidded to a stop in front of the steps. As we waited for Greed I let go of Samantha's hand. Why was Greed such a slowpoke? He had to learn to be faster if he was going to catch up with us. A second later a black blur sped by us, but not before it grabbed my hand. I could tell it was Greed the moment our hands touched. He took the steps two at a time, but sped down the stairs faster than I could keep up. Running on stairs just wasn't my fortay. Before I could stop my foot caught on one of the steps and I tumbled forward, taking Greed down with me.

Falling down stairs isn't pleasant, it hurts. Each step made me groan in pain. Once we reached the bottom I could hear moaning from underneath me. The ground never felt this soft before. I looked down and saw that I was lying on top of Greed. A scarlet red appeared on my cheeks as I tried to get off of him, but he just flipped me over onto my back and turned over, now he was on top.

"Not so tough now that you're on the bottom, are ya?" He smirked maliciously.

"Get off me." I ordered, trying to wiggle my way out from under him, but failed miserably. I looked behind him to try and find Samantha, but she was gone. Crap.

"I'll let you go, if you kiss me." He proposed with that stupid smile of his. "And you've gotta mean it too." Crap. This wasn't going to end pretty. I contemplated whether or not I should get over my anger for the guy and kiss him. After seeing that I had no other way out I sighed and stopped my attempts at escaping.

I brought a hand up to his face and cradled his cheek, bringing my lips up to meet his. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew more intimate as I brought my hands up behind his neck, him resting his hands on my hips. I nibbled on his lower lip, biting down a little harder until I could hear him moan in satisfaction. I quit biting his lip and pushed my tongue pushed past his lips and jagged teeth. His tongue met with mine, his holding dominance over mine. He tasted of whiskey and other things I could quite identify, probably whores. Nonetheless he tasted foreign to me. He kissed with hunger and desire, something I've never seen in a man before, something I've never seen a man do with me. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against his, panting as I tried to catch my breath. I looked into his amethyst eyes, wanting to claim him as mine, something he probably already did with me. He let go of me and rolled onto his back, lying next to me. My hand found his and intertwined with his warm fingers. I didn't know why but I always felt cold around him. I leaned my head against his shoulders and closed my eyes, trying to savor the moment. Damn it, I was falling in love.

An hour later I was sneaking back into my room, trying not to be caught by the other homunculi. If they found out I left without permission I would be in trouble. I was already awaiting death by sword from Wrath for blowing his cover. As I laid on my bed I thought about everything that had happened to me since I came here.

I met all of the homunculi, Father, Ed, Al, Mustang, and the Mustang Unit; I made out with Greed twice; I was falling in love with Greed; I blew Wrath's and Pride's cover; and I was in a shitload of trouble. Wait until my cousin hears this, she was the one who introduced Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood to me in the first place. Thinking about the position I'm in and how I was a pawn in father's plan I knew I was never going to see her again. I was never going to see my family again. America may be one of my least favorite countries but I would still miss it. Wait, if this country is speaks English how come Xing speaks English too? It was basically another version of China, only less populated. I didn't even like China that much, Japan was my favorite country. Deep in thought, I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone.

"I here you blew my cover." A familiar, creepy child-like voice spoke up from the doorway. I sat bolt upright and looked to see Pride standing in my doorway, his shadows surrounding him in a menacing way. I shivered with fright, afraid he would kill me. He stared at me with piercing eyes full of cold nothingness, as if he didn't care about anything in this god forsaken world. His wore an arrogant smile, as if he was better them me. Even though I was scared out of my wits I couldn't stop squealing how adorable he was in my head.

"It was an accident, really. And they were going to find out who you were anyway, it didn't matter that I told them then." I tried to fix my mistake, but I knew he wouldn't be so forgiving. He held the same look, not changing his composer one bit. Little black hands flew across the floor and over to me, wrapping around my body. I froze in fear, not daring to move within the razor sharp hands. They were cold to the touch, making me lose the warmth I had gained from Greed. I wished he were hear, he wouldn't have let anything happen to his "property".

"This is a warning, next time it will be your head." Pride said as one of the hands slid across my arm, slicing a long cut into it. It wasn't very deep, but it made me wince in pain. He turned around and walked out of the room, his shadows retreating after him. "Try not to slip up again." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway. Damn I loved him. It wasn't the same thing I felt for Greed, just a fan girl love. I collapsed against the bed, feeling just how tired I was, but I wasn't about to sleep now. I had to see Greed. My body screamed at me to not move, but my heart and mind were telling me otherwise.

Minutes later I found myself padding down the hall, hearing my footsteps echo off the walls. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I didn't care. I quickly found Greed's room and opened the door, ready too face anything…except a naked Greed. He stood there, dripping wet, holding a towel up to his hair. My cheeks flushed cheeks flushed a bright pink as my hand flew instinctively to my eyes to cover them.

"Ever heard of knocking doll?" Greed asked as he walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and took it away from my eyes. His towel was tied around his lower half but showed his perfectly toned upper half. My hands rose hesitantly to his chest, wanting to feel his many muscles. His skin was wet, probably from taking a shower, but it also radiated heat. I pressed my self closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"Why are you here?" Greed spoke up as he looked down at me.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?" I laughed half-heartedly, thinking about my dream. If that really happened I didn't know what I would do.

"What happened to you?" He hissed as he grabbed my arm. I winced in pain, pulling my arm back from his hold.

"It was nothing, just a warning."

"What warning? Who did that to you?" Greed grabbed my shoulders, looking at me in alarm. I was right; I was his property, which meant he wouldn't let anything harm me.

"Pride came to my room to teach me a 'lesson' about blowing his cover." His face contorted into anger, not for me, but for Pride. In an instant I knew I should've lied. "But I'm okay, really. No need t go super bad ass on Pride." I didn't want Greed to get killed again just because of something stupid like this. Knowing that he would never let this go I decided to change the topic at hand. My arms snaked around his waist and grabbed his towel, yanking it off of him. I never said I didn't like what I saw; I was just taken off guard. As the towel dropped to the ground Greed thought that was an opportunity to kiss me. When he leaned in to kiss me I ducked and moved behind him.

"You really need to learn to be faster." I stated as I walked over to his bed. "I'm not about to fuck someone when I don't even know anything about them, so go get dressed." I sat on his bed as I watched him go to his dresser and pull out a shirt and pants. "Did I ever tell you how nice your ass looks?" I asked as I admired his body.

"No, but you really should say it more." He answered back as he finished putting on his clothes and walked over to sit next to me. "What do you want to know?"

"Just…tell me everything. Your ambitions, your hopes, your dreams, how you feel about your family, how you feel about the death of your chimeras-"

"They weren't mine; they were the other Greed's."

"Bullshit, they were Greed's property which makes them your property. If you were really greedy you'd have tried and save them. No one touches your property without your permission and gets off scot free. You need to stop being someone else's property and be your own."

"I'm no one's property." He growled.

"Then why are you taking orders from Father? Why don't you leave this place and never return?" I asked, getting angrier and angrier.

"Because he has you." I wasn't expecting that reply. This was the second time he took me off guard. "Your mine and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then take me with you. Let's leave this place and never return. I know you want to rule the world, how about I help you?" Now it was me who took him off guard. It was true; I did want to go with him, but what about Samantha? I couldn't just let her live here with Father and the other homunculi, they would kill her. If Greed did take me with him I would bring her with me, she was the only family I had left.

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met, Brown-Eyes." He chuckled. I guess not many girls wanted to take over the world.

"But promise me something." I ordered as I laid my head against his shoulder and my hand against his warm chest. I could feel his heart beat steady against my cool hand. Why the hell was I so damn cold while he was hot?

"Yeah?"

"You're not aloud to sleep with whores."

* * *

><p>Greed: Yeah?<p>

Cheyenne: You're not aloud to sleep with whores.

Me: *died of laughter*

Now go reveiw other wise I won't update. It happened to one of my other fics, I got writer's block and no one would reveiw so now it's kinda dead. Reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, I had to clean my house. And for those of you people who don't or aren't allowed to read M rated stuff, sorry. I was at a point in the story where it made sense to change the rating. But if you're not in to that stuff you can always skip the sex and read the rest of the chapter because this one is important for the plot. Well I have a confession, there is no plot. I'm just making it up as I go.

WARNING: SEX, you've been wanred.

And this is my first M rated story so no flames unless you want Mustang to flame you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>**Mine and Mine Only**

"I would never pay woman for sex." Greed scoffed, looking at me like I had offended his ego.

"Liar, I know you've slept with whores before."

"I never said I didn't sleep with them, I just said I didn't pay them. By the end of it they were begging for more, free of charge." He recapped with a happy smirk.

"I didn't need to hear that." I stated, a little grossed out from what he said.

"You're a squeamish one, aren't you?"

"No. Blood and gore don't creep me out, I actually like seeing it. The crimson red blood, the body parts cut up into tiny pieces; in a way it's captivating." I explained thoroughly, getting a weird look from Greed.

"Are you a serial killer?"

"If I was a serial killer I would've hacked your head off in your sleep by now."

"Again, you're the weirdest girl I've ever met." He repeated. I sat upright, remembering this video Samantha had shown me. I looked over at Greed and frowned at his shirt.

"This picture isn't right." I yanked his shirt off and was met with the sight of his many muscles again. I looked down at his pants and saw he had those lines.

"You have those lines!" I squealed with happiness. Damn was I attracted to guys who had them.

"What?"

"Those line things right there." I pointed to the lines that were making a V shape pointing towards his crotch area. "I think they're called sex lines, you get them from having sex a lot. Damn that's hot."

"So you like guys who have sex a lot?" He inquired.

"No, I like guys who have those. I find them extremely attractive, that and muscles. If a guy has abs, a six pack, or sex lines they're hot in my book." I answered as I leered at him. I turned over and straddled his lap, placing my hand over his chest and traced a line from his chest to his stomach.

"Does this mean you're going to sleep with me?" He asked with a sly smile as he settled his hands on my hips. I leaned down until my mouth was near his ear.

"Damn right I am." I whispered into his ear.

I sat back up and started to unbutton my shirt, yanking it off in the end and throwing it across the room. My bra on the other hand was a whole other issue, so Greed pulled me close to him. He unhooked the article of clothing and threw it away. He stared at my chest with lust and desire. His warm hands grabbed my breasts and started to slide down until they were at my pants. He started to unbutton them and slid my pants and underwear of my legs and discarded them. With a quick motion of my hand I did the same with his pants and boxers. I could see him looking me up and down, taking in my flaws and perfections. He grabbed my hips and moved me closer to him, rolling over until he was on top of me.

"Damn you've got a beautiful body." He stated satisfied as he moved into me. I moaned in pleasure as he started to move in a smooth rhythm.

"Harder." I ordered a little breathless as I arched my back. He went in deeper and harder, making me squeal in satisfaction. I started to hit my climax as my breathing started to get faster and my vision started to turn white. I could hear Greed breath fast like me; he was probably hitting his climax as also. As Greed pulled out I pushed his head to mine and kissed him. My tongue slipped into his mouth and tasted his tongue. It may have been a foreign taste but I liked it. Once I broke the kiss he rolled off of me and laid by my side, panting a bit as he tried to catch his breath.

"So now that you got what you wanted are you going to ditch me like one of your whores?" I asked with a slight smirk, afraid if he said yes.

"Like I said doll, your mine and mine only." He answered as he pulled me closer to him. After a couple of minutes I could hear him snore. He was lucky that he could fall asleep so easily. I laid there in thought about what could happen to us, about what could happen between us. If we didn't play our cards right we could get ourselves killed, but anything was worth it if I could be by Greed's side.

"I love you Greed." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes.

_I fell to my knees as Greed's fallen form laid before me._ _Crimson red blood started to pool at his body. I looked at his lifeless eyes as tears started to blur my vision. He was the one man I loved, and he was taken away from me by one mere bullet. This couldn't be possible; he was a homunculus which meant he was damn near immortal._

"_No! Greed, you can't leave me like this! You promised you wouldn't!" I screamed through sobs as his body started to dissolve into ash. I knew this was a dream, but it was just too real for me to snap out of it. I couldn't imagine my life without him, not after what we'd been through. I couldn't los him as well._

I awoke to hands shaking my shoulders and someone telling me to wake up. I blinked away the sleep and saw that it was Greed who was holding me. His bright amethyst eyes shown fear and worry, something I thought I'd never see on his face. I wrapped my arms around his back and clung to him. Tears started t form in my eyes as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What's the matter doll?" Greed asked as he settled his arms around me.

"You can't leave me Greed, I love you too much." I cried into his shoulders.

"Who ever said I would leave you? I meant what I said, your mine and mine only." I fell asleep in his arms after hearing the comforting words that I knew would never put my mind at ease.

My eyes fluttered open as I started to awake. I sat up and stretched my arms out, feeling all refreshed from sleep. I looked over and found that Greed was gone, probably on some errand for Father. I climbed out of bed and put my clothes back on. I wanted to go find Samantha to tell her what happened. I opened the door and walked down the dark hallway, twisting and turning until I found Samantha's room. Voices were talking on the other end I knew almost instantly that they were Greed and Samantha.

"I need you to tell me about Cheyenne." I could hear Greed ask.

"Why do you want to know, and what exactly do you want me to tell?"

"Well, Cheyenne and I slept together-"

"That's great!" Samantha's voice beamed.

"But last night she was yelling in her sleep about how I can't leave her and that I promised I wouldn't."

"Sit down, this is a long story." Creaking sounds filled the room as Greed and Samantha sat down on her bed. "When she was young her father left her mother and her. She never saw him again. Ever since she's had abandonment issues. Her mother worked all day, everyday, so Cheyenne never saw her either. It was like she had no parents, like she was an orphan. In high school she had a boyfriend, his name was Peter. They loved each other and were together for almost two years, but one day he didn't come to school. It was kind of like he disappeared off the face of the planet. It turns out he was killed in a drive by shooting. Cheyenne was there with him, she saw everything. She's been in therapy since he died."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I remembered the day. His blood was all over my body, his lifeless eyes looking at mine. I scrambled up to my feet and bolted down the hall. I had to get out of here. The door leading outside came into my vision as I ran to it. I pushed the door open and ran out of the alley. Bright sunlight blinded me as I ran down the street. I'm sorry Greed, but it's too painful for me to remember.

* * *

><p>So there you are! Another wonderful chapter of this awesome story! And I might not update until tomorrow, it depends how much I can write. Now go reveiw for you're favorite FMAB story!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my wonderful reveiwers! Thank you all so much for your positive feed back. I don't think I've gotten a single flame, which is good. Cause only Mustang can use flames and will torch you if you flame me because I bought him on Ebay ;) Just kidding, and sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had this thing. But I promise you awesome people that the wait for a new chapter will be at the most three days if I don't get writers block.

Also for all of you Teen Titans/Batman fans out there I have a TT story called The Little Bird. I haven't updated since July because I have writers block, if you guys could help me that would be great!

For people out there who have noticed, I'm completely maiming the show's plotline. I know Havoc should be paralyzed and I know Mustang and his unit should already know about Wrath, but ti fit the chapter. Just ignore the plotline of the show and read my story because even though it's kinda like Cheyenne's high or something, it's actually quite funny and adorable.

And for people under the age of 21 who are reading this, don't drink when your underage. I know too many people who do that and it just ends in tradjety (can't spell that word) so just wait till your 21.

WARNING: UNDERAGE DRINKING, DO NOT COPY CHEYENNE'S ACTIONS, IT WILL END BADLY.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Underage Drinking<strong>

I ran past civilians, panting as blurs of colors rushed past me. My legs were going to give out soon, but I couldn't stop running. I just couldn't. I darted down the streets and around the buildings as I made my way out of Central. The buildings started to get sparse and more trees starting to show up. Soon enough I was running on cool green grass instead of hard pavement. I had forgotten to grab my shoes, but I liked walking barefoot. I slowed my pace down to a stop and plopped down onto the ground. I lived in a big city where fields and grass and nature were kept to a minimum to make room for tall buildings and roads. It sickened me. I looked up the clear blue sky, not seeing a cloud in the sky. Cold, cloudy, rainy days and this were my favorite weather. Completely opposite from each other, but breathe taking in their own unique ways.

"What are you doing so far from Father?" A male voice asked from behind me. I was too lazy to look up but I knew who it was. Envy.

"Can't I come outside and admire the nice weather once in a while?" I asked as I inhaled the scents of nature.

"Not without an escort you can't. How do we know you won't just leave?"

"I'm smarter than that to leave my best friend behind with you guys. Now come sit by me, it's a nice day today." I answered as I patted the ground beside me. Envy sighed and reluctantly sat beside me. I smiled at him and then turned my attention back to the sky. Someone wise once said to stop focusing on the ground and look up.

"I heard you and Greed last night." Envy chuckled from beside me.

"Ha, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you." I apologized a little awkwardly.

"Ever thought about doing that with me?" Envy asked with a lust filled smirk as he turned his head towards mine.

"No because one: I'm not attracted to you, two: I'm in love with Greed, and three: Greed would kill you." I explained as I rolled his eyes. Typical Envy, jealous of his brother always getting everything so he wants to sleep with me. I stood up from my spot, not wanting to stay in one place for too long.

"Wanna go somewhere?" I asked Envy as I leant a hand to help Envy up.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm….wanna go find Edward and piss him off?" I proposed with an evil smile on my face. Envy nodded yes and lead the way, probably knowing where Edward was.

A few minutes a familiar short, blonde teenager and tall metal suit of armor came into view. I rushed over to him and poked him in the cheek.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite midget?" I asked with a smile, knowing all to well what was about to ensue.

"WHO YA CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!" Edward yelled as he tried to attack me but Al grabbed the back f his coat.

"I'd say that you are blond-ike." I giggled at Edward's failed attempts at trying to strangle me. I looked at his red coat and came up with a name that would drive him insane. "Strawberry shortcake."

"What?" Ed and Al asked confused.

"Your new nickname is Strawberry Shortcake because you were a red coat, which is the color of strawberries, and you're extremely short." I explained as Ed again tried to kill me. Suddenly an arm went around my shoulder and I looked over to see Envy.

"What are you doing here Envy?" Ed asked as he and Al went into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight pipsqueak, just here to piss you off." Envy chuckled as Ed's face turned bright red from anger.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Only if," I looked around to see if there was anything to do in this boring place. I quickly spotted a bar and dragged Ed towards it. "You buy me some drinks."

"Fine." Ed sighed as he followed me towards the bar. I opened the door to the building and walked over to the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools. All eyes were on me as Ed and Al took a seat on either side of me and Envy sat in a booth in the corner. Typical homunculi, always wanting to be in the shadows. The bar was dark and not at all lively. A few people sat here and there, minding their own business as they got drunk. It was kind of depressing.

"So what do you want Ed?" I asked as I looked at the alcohol.

"I'm not having any, that stuff's bad for you." Ed said as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bullshit, you're drinking with me, unless you want me to call you short again." I threatened with a nonchalant look as I ordered a bottle of whiskey.

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Then drink." I slid the bottle towards him and watched as he uncapped it and took a swig. "That a boy!"

"It tastes bile." Ed commented as he handed me the bottle.

"Of course it tastes bile, its alcohol. But it's worth it." I took a gulp as the liquid burned my throat. I discarded the taste and put on a smile. I knew one day I would corrupt Edward Elric into doing something stupid. We kept passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty, but Ed and I were nothing short of drunk. I swayed in my seat as Edward started to sing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall".

"Brother, I think it's time to leave." Al proposed as he grabbed Ed by his underarms and started walking towards the door.

"By Al, by Ed. See ya later!" I slurred after them as I tried to stand from my seat but failed.

"I hate babysitting when they're drunk." Envy sighed as he grabbed me by the arms and helped into my feet.

Half an hour later I was lying in my bed with Envy closing my door.

"What a nice palm tree." I stated as I looked up at the ceiling. I laid there in silence for a while, a few times almost falling asleep. It was quite a while before I heard my door open and someone come in.

"Is that you nice palm tree?" I called out as I tried to sit up but failed.

"Ah crap, you're drunk." Greed sighed as he walked over to my bed. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"I was bored, and I wanted to go piss off the strawberry shortcake-"

"The who?"

"The strawberry shortcake, he's short and wears a red coat…I think." I tried to recall if the coat was red or not. "Or maybe it was purple."

"You mean Edward."

"I don't know. And then there was this bar and I was thinking 'why not get drunk?'" I finished my story right before I had the urge to vomit. I rushed to the bathroom, a little surprised that I didn't fall down, and up chucked into the toilet. The alcohol tasted even more disgusting now that it was mixed with other things. Once I was done I moved between the toilet and sink and leaned against the wall.

Greed sighed again and walked over to me with a blanket in his hand. He then moved me from my seat, sat down in this place I was previously, and then picked me up and put me in his lap. I rested my head against his head and situated myself until I was comfortable.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" He asked as he started to stroke my hair.

"Because I love you." The last thing I remember before passing out was Greed wrapping the blanket around us and whispering "I love you too".

* * *

><p>I'm the one who wrote this chapter and even I squealed, it was just so damn adorable! I love Greed when he's in love with an OC, I think I have at least four FMA stories where Greed falls in love with an OC. Now go reveiw other wise I will be sad :( and you people don't want me sad do you? Okay don't answer that, but seriously go reveiw. It will make me want to update longer chapters for you! And I know the chapters are short but what I'm really worried about is that they're 1,000 words or longer. REVEIW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got a little bit of writer's block and I busy with school and TV. Yeah, people can be busy with watching TV. It's a real thing. Guess which two people come in this chapter! It's someone Cheyenne once loved and our favorite psycho bomber! And no it's no Ahkmed the dead Terrorist. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I only wn Cheyenne, Samantha, Peter, and the two new guys who show up at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Third but Not Final Nightmare<strong>

_The one thing I'm afraid of is losing everything I love, and that's exactly what's happened to me. I lost my family, my boyfriend, my own dimension. The only thing I haven't lost is Samantha and Greed, the only people who matter in my life, but even they can't live forever. In front of me stood Samantha, convulsing and bending in ways that were not humanly possible. Her bones snapped, cracked, and popped. Blood starting dripping down her eyes, mouth, nose, ears, any opening that would allow it to get out of her body. I stared in horror as my best friend was dying in front of me. With one last breath Samantha collapsed over in a bloody heap. She didn't move or breathe, just laid there. I dropped to my knees by her side and pushed her, trying to make her wake up, but it was useless. Samantha was gone forever. _

"_This is all your fault you know." I whipped my head around to find the source of the sound, but nothing was there._

"_I'm right here." I jumped a little bit from the sudden noise that was made so close to me. Crouching right in front of me was my dead boyfriend, Peter._

_He had deep, sullen dark brown eyes, almost the color of black. His hair was different shades of dark brown and hung loosely in his eyes; I always told him to get a haircut. His head was heart shaped and his skin the same color as mine. His eyebrows were thin brown lines, curving a bit from his nonchalant expression. His body was well toned and held a relaxed state. _

"_So I here you're going out with one of the seven deadly sins." Peter broke the moment of silence. I nodded my head yes. "So what? You forgot about me that easily? What would've happened if I was still alive and you came here? Would you leave me for him?"_

"_No! I could never do that! I loved you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but you were taken away from me! I was traumatized for two years, hell I'm still traumatized! If you were still alive I would never leave you!" I screamed as tears started to roll down my cheeks._

"_Liar! You would still love him more than you love me! If I was still here would do the exact same thing you did with him. You betrayed me, Cheyenne."_

"_I didn't betray you! And this is not my fault! You can't blame me for what happens after your death!" _

"_What if it's your fault I died?" Peter yelled furiously. "They were going to shoot you, but I jumped in front of the bullet to save you! If you hadn't have been there I would still be alive!"_

"_I am not going to just sit here and let you blame me for your death, it was not my fault!" I cried as I tried to explain to myself that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't live with the guilt if Peter really had died for me._

"_Just remember this next time you think of me." Peter stated as he stood up and started to walk away from me._

I woke with a start as I sat straight up. I kept mentally telling myself that it wasn't my fault, but after a while I didn't know for sure. This was the first time I had seen Peter since his death, and I knew this too would scar me for life.

Greed started to stir from under me as he started to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms, trying to shake the sleep away. Then he looked at me. He could see the self torment in my eyes and the fresh tears staining my face. He took me in his arms and laid my head against his chest. He started to stroke my hair as he tried to calm me down.

"What's the matter doll?" Greed asked with a bit of worry showing in his voice.

"Just another nightmare."

"Isn't that the second one you've had here?"

"No, it's the third."

"Would you mind telling me about them?" He inquired in a soothing voice.

"The first one was right after you and I made out for the first time. You and I were walking together when Mustang showed up. He snapped his fingers trying to burn you but I tried to save you, it failed. We both got killed and then I woke up. In the second ne you got shot and you ere dead. It was like dealing with Peter all over again-"

"Who's Peter?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he knew.

"Cut the crap, I heard you talking to Samantha. So it was like dealing with Peter's death all over again. In the third one I saw Samantha die of a horrible death, and then Peter showed up telling me it was all my fault. Saying that he died for me and how if I wasn't there he'd still be alive…and how he says I betrayed him."

"How did you betray him if he's dead?"

"I fell in love with you."

After hours of talking, and the occasional bickering, Greed started to nod off as I laid in his arms. I looked up to his face and watched him as he breathed calmly through nose. Lost strands of hair hung in his beautiful face as he slept. This was calmest I had ever seen him before. All of the worry, hatred, anger, pain, and sadness I had seen in his eyes killed me a little in side. I hated seeing him go through that, and most of it was my fault. I was a burden on him. I wasn't worth his time. I wasn't worth anyone's time.

I silently and carefully stood up from my seat on his lap and looked down on him. His sleeping form laid there peacefully. I prayed mentally that nothing would happen to him as I grabbed the blanket we had used and draped it over his body. With one last look at him I turned in the direction of my door and left my room.

Minutes later I was opening the door leading to the outside world. I couldn't get enough of the bright sunlight, fresh air, and populated streets. I started to skip down the almost deserted street of Central, giving huge smiles to the occasional person I passed. They gave me weird looks as they walked a bit faster away from me. Damn how I loved to creep strangers out. I sped up her skipping, soon going into full out sprinting. I loved seeing the blurs of the civilians she passed and cars that drove by. I was too engulfed in my thoughts to notice that I was about to run into someone. The impact made me fall onto the hard ground, making me let out a small groan.

"Watch where you're going dumb ass." I stated as I got a good look at the person.

He was a young looking man with thuggish appearance. His hair was black, left unkempt and tied into a ponytail. His eyes were amber and were full of a look that made him seem psychotic. He dressed in a burgundy blazer over a T-shirt with a matching pair of slacks. What looked like a short white top hat sat upon his head.

"You're Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist!" I exclaimed, starting to go into my fan girl mode. I scrambled up to my feet and stared at him in amazement.

"So I take it you've heard of my work." Kimblee assumed.

"Heard of it? I idolize it! Those military people should burn in hell for putting you in jail. You're work is art that should be shown to the world." Kimblee chuckled at my statement. I guess he never got many fans before.

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Cheyenne." I answered as I continued to stare at him.

"Aren't you one of Father's sacrifices?"

"Yep, me and my best friend Samantha. So I take it you've heard of _me_?" I inquired with a smirk.

"Only good things."

"If it had been bad things I would have to go maim the person who said that."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cheyenne, gut I have to run." Kimblee informed me.

"Wait! If Father tells you to go help pride because he got captured by Ed, Al, and Hoenheim, run. Don't go save Pride; don't go back to the homunculi. I know they told you that you guys are a show where I come from. In the show when you go save Pride a lion chimera named Hancol bites you on the neck and then Pride swallows you up. You're one of my favorite characters so I'm going to try to save you. Until then just do what they say." I explained to him thoroughly. "It was nice meeting you!" I called over my shoulder as I started to run down the street again.

I was glad I had just told Kimblee that he died; even though it could mess up everything. That's why I told him to run, to never return to the homunculi. I wasn't just going to stand around knowing that some of my favorite characters are going to die. I was going to fight to keep them alive as long as I was here on this god forsaken planet. That reminds me: I had to tell Samantha that if there really was a god and that he loved us all he wouldn't allow entire countries to be destroyed by Father.

"Hey there sweet heart, wanna hop in?" A drunk, husky voice called from a van that was driving along side me. I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the man. He wasn't much older than I was, but he was burly and probably twice my size. He had jet black hair and his face was overall attractive, but not something _I_ was attracted to.

"No thanks." I answered as I started to slowly back away.

"That wasn't an answer I wanted to hear." The man frowned as the back door of the van opened and out came another man. He looked like the drunken man driving the van, but there were small differences like the color of their hair and the physique of their body. He grabbed me with thick hands and threw me into the vehicle. Before I could scream he stuffed a dirty rag into my mouth and tied me up. A million thoughts raced through my mind, but only one stood out: if these men didn't kill me, Greed would.

* * *

><p>Threeway. Sorry but one girl, two guys, make the math. And yes Greed will kill her for leaving but he'll also save her. Or maybe I'm just going to decide to let the two guys kill her and be done with the story. Only reveiws can make up my mind. Also tell me if you guys want anything to happen or want people to show up. Also I'm going to ask you guys if I should kill Cheyenne and Samantha off or kee em. You're decision.<p>

Oh and if you guys like this story I'm going to create another FMA one with two new OC's and it's about Greed, but different pltline in it. It's also the original greed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in a while loves, I've been busy writing my other FMAb story Innocence Is Dying (you should check it out) and with school. God I hate it. And I don't know why but I like talking like I'm english. It's fun, you all should try it. And if you guys have any idea of what should happen next, leave a reveiw cause I really have no ideas for what's gonna happen next. So I need inspiration!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Transformation<strong>

It seemed like hours that I sat in the back of the van and stared at one of the men. My hands and legs were tied, and my mouth was gagged. I was royally crewed. I tried to keep my mind off of the idea of what these men would do to me by thinking of what Greed will do when he finds out what happened to me. He'd probably scold or lecture me, maybe even yell at me. I cringed at the thought of that happening. Just imagining him angry scared me shitless. When Fu died in the show he was something entirely different. Something I'd not like to see. As I was wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice that the vehicle had stopped moving until the man stepped out of the car, grabbed my arms, and hauled me over his shoulder. I wiggled under his grasp, trying to break free. I hated being confined, maybe I was claustrophobic. I'd have to check if I get out of this alive.

"Hey stop moving!" The man holding me ordered as he started to walk towards what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The drunken man that was driving the van I had recently occupied climbed out of the driver's seat and walked over to face me and the man.

"Hello doll, ready for some fun?" The black haired man slurred, his breath making me want to gag. The name reminded me of Greed, which only added sadness to the many emotions that were reeling through my mind. I tried to talk over the rag in my mouth, but it just came out muffled. The man who was holding me grabbed the rag and yanked it out of me mouth.

"Who the fuck are you, what do you want, and get your fucking paws off of me!" I screamed as I glared at them.

"Feisty one, aren't ya? I like that in a woman." I responded to his statement by spitting in his face. I always hated sleazy men like these two.

"Why you little bitch!" The black haired man screamed as he grabbed my hair and flung me to the ground with a sickening crunch. Pain filled my body as I laid on the ground helplessly. "I'm going to make you scream my name." The man whispered into my ear menacingly. He grabbed another fistful of my hair and dragged me into the building. He threw my broken form against the wall and slowly walked over to where I laid. I was too scared to move, scared that my life would be taken away from me. A single tear slid down my cheek and onto the floor. The man grabbed my arms and yanked me to my feet. He held my arms over my head with one of his hands while the other one started to roam my body. His hand slid under my shirt and bra and grabbed my breast. The touch was not something I liked, nor did I accept. My anger boiled inside of me, overcoming my fear of this man.

I brought my knee up between his legs as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain and fell to his knees, giving me my moment to escape. I quickly untied the rope around my legs and hands and started running towards the door. Before I could open the door that lead to my freedom a burly hand grabbed my upper arm and threw me across the room. My back hit against the wall again as more pain shot up through my body. I groaned in pain as the man neared me. Instead of bringing me to my feet he kicked my stomach. Blood spurted out of my mouth and onto the floor, dying it a crimson red.

"You little whore; you're going to regret that." The man hissed as he pulled out a knife and held it dangerously close to my neck.

"How the hell am I a whore is I don't sleep with guys for money and have only had sex twice?" I asked a little breathlessly as I tried to push myself upwards. The man growled angrily and pushed me onto my back. He crouched down to my level and pierced my stomach with his knife. I screamed in agonizing pain as blood started to soak through my shirt. Before I started to writhe in agony the man ripped open my shirt and pulled down my pants. He did the same to his pants and was about to enter me when I heard the door of the warehouse open. In the blink of an eye blood spurted onto my face and his head fell to the floor. A scream was caught in my throat as I realized that his head was cut off.

"Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." A familiar voice stated as the once alive body was pulled off of me. Standing above me was the man I loved, Greed. His hands were a metallic gray and had blood dripping down his sharp claws. He had changed into his Ultimate Shield and sliced the man's head off. Karma really is a bitch.

"Damn, even when you're bloody and broken you're still beautiful as ever." Greed complimented as he leered at my body.

"She just got stabbed and almost got raped and all you can say think about is how beautiful she is?" A higher, more boyish voice yelled from Greed's body. In an instant I knew who it was. Ling.

"What the hell Ling? Next time you're going to take over warn me!" Greed yelled back. I couldn't believe my eyes. Greed and Ling were fighting, right in front of me, while I had a gaping hole in my stomach.

"Says the guy who controls _my _body everyday!" Ling bit back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB ASSES! I JUST GOT FUCKING STABBED AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS FIGHTING? I'M NOT A HOMUNCULUS SO GO GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Greed/Ling looked taken a back for a second before he slipped off his trench coat and wrapped it around me, trying t cover what my shredded clothes couldn't. He then picked me up bridal style which caused me to groan a bit. I knew I was going to have bruises, maybe even some broken bones. I laid my head against his chest and grabbed onto his shirt, not ever wanting to let go. After a few moments I started to get light headed and my breathing became a lot harder t control. Greed took that as a sign that I needed help soon so he started to run back to the hideout. I guess I blacked out for a bit because the next thing I knew Greed was walking into the hideout with me in his arms.

"Father wants to see you two." What sounded like multiple voices ordered us. It sounded like the voice came from all over the hallway, but I knew he wasn't in here. Pride was probably someplace with Father or off on some mission. Greed slowly walked towards Father's room. I looked up at his beautiful face and could see that his eyes were filled with worry, sadness, and a hint of fear. He may not ever admit this but he was afraid of Father for reasons I did not know.

"It's okay Greed, I promise I won't die." I tried to ease his nerves but only got a chuckle out of him.

"I know you won't die, because I'll never let you." He responded as he beamed one of his signature cocky smirks. Before I knew it Greed was opening the door that lead to the room that Father resided in. The place looked the same way it did the last time I was here. The cables connecting to the white chair, Father looking as intimidating as ever, and the other homunculi surrounding him. I clung to Greed even more as he made his way towards Father. I could tell by the look in Greed's eyes and how he walked that he wished he was anywhere but here.

"What do you want?" Greed asked with a bit of spite in his voice.

"Why don't you set Cheyenne here." Father proposed as a table appeared from underneath the ground. Greed tightened his grip on me and reluctantly walked towards the table. He gently laid me on top and stood above me like he was my guardian angel. I watched as Father pulled out a vial filled with red liquid.

Before I even knew what was going on Greed was pulled back by Gluttony and Father was pouring the liquid into my fatal wound. The second the liquid entered my body I started to writhe in agony and my screams were echoing off of the walls. Forget being stabbed with the knife, this was sheer torture. My bones started to crack and snap while they began to bend in ways that weren't humanly possible. I couldn't believe this happening. I was turning into a homunculus. My very soul screamed out to stop the pain, but there was nothing I could do. Nothing anyone could do. Either my body would accept the stone or it wouldn't. I was screwed either way. If I rejected the stone Id' die, if I didn't I'd be watching someone control my body, something I wasn't too happy about. But I couldn't reject it. I had to live. For Greed. I let the many souls over come my being, no matter how much my body protested. I ignore the pain and focused on accepting the stone. Before long the pain resided and I was looking through my eyes, but I couldn't control my body.

"Cheyenne!" I could hear Greed yell my name as he fought against his restraints. I wanted to tell him I was all right, but my body wouldn't respond. My body involuntarily sat up and looked at Greed leeringly.

"Sorry to break it to you love, but Cheyenne's gone. The name's Lust."

* * *

><p>I bet you didn't expect that to happen. And I don't know why but everytime I imagine this Lust I image her talking all british like so yeah. And I bet Samantha and Greed are going to be mad about what happened to Cheyenne, heeheehee! I'm so mean to my OC's. Oh yeah, reveiw and read my other story Inncocence Is Dying!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't updated in over two months, but I got my reasons. Reason one: I reread my all time favorite trilogy Hunger Games (which you should read). Reason two: School and homework. Reason three: One of my favorite people here, Marissa Alexandra Fairchild, talks my ear off after I'm done with school, but I still love you! Reason four: Friends. Yeah I know, shocking, that I , A Darker Heaven and Hell, have a life, but it's true. Reason five: We just had Christmas and New Years and all that, so I was busy with family and friends and of course new VIDEO GAMES! Reason six: I couldn't get off my lazy ass and continue to write this. But don't fret, I have a lot in store with this story, and trust me, this isn't even close to being finish. Now that my long ass author's note is cmplete, onto my amazing story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheyenne Talking <strong>__Lust Talking_

**Chapter Eleven: A Whole New Me**

"You bastard! Change her back!" Greed yelled angrily as he glared daggers at Father. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead.

"That wasn't very nice, you really hurt my feelings." Lust responded in a sarcastic tone. "You better hold your tongue unless you want me to slice it off."

_**Don't you dare touch him! **_I screamed at Lust.

_Damn, you're in love with him. No matter, I can break you two easily. _

_**I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM! **_Lust held our head in pain as I screamed at her.

"Knew it." Greed muttered with a smirk. Lust dropped our hands from our head and challenged him with a smirk of her own.

"Knew what?" She asked curiously.

"My girl is too much of a pain in the ass for you to handle." He answered.

"I'm not a pain in the ass so shut up!" I yelled as I took over for a moment. Greed's expression made me want hold him and never let go, but Lust's will power was greater than mine and took back control.

"Well if you all don't mind I'm going to return to my room." Lust informed the group and jumped off the table. As she passed Greed she couldn't help but chuckle from the way he looked. His body tense, his eyes glaring daggers at Lust, it just made her want to laugh. Greed, the strongest homunculi out of all of us, fell in love with a human that she had just token over. Life really is a bitch.

As she made her way through the doorway and into the hallway I could already hear the sounds of yelling and fighting. Greed always had a bad temper when it came to his "possessions". Lust extended our hand from our body and watched as our nails became long and sharp, quite like daggers. This was going to be handy in the future. She retracted our nails and finished our walk to our room. She opened the door and entered the room, seeing that it had just a simple bed, bathroom, and mirror. She walked over to the mirror and checked her new body through the reflection.

_Damn I'm hot; no wonder Greed fell for you. _

_**He loves me for me, not my body.**_

_I highly doubt it. Greed never settles for just one girl._

_**Asshole.**_

_Bitch._

_**Whore.**_

I_ don't sleep with guys for money._

_**Are you calling me a slut?**_

_What if I am?_

_**Mother fucking, cock sucking, ass wiping, little fucktard!**_

_Language._

"I want to talk to Cheyenne." Greed spoke from where he stood in front of the door. Guess while me and Lust were fighting we didn't even notice Greed come in here.

"We all want things Greed, but it all depends on what we're willing to due to get them." Lust replied.

"Let me talk to her now!" Greed growled he slammed my body against the wall and held my wrists on either side of my head.

"Fine. All you had to say was please." Lust muttered the last part.

_**Really?**_

_Yeah, now go talk to your frikkin boyfriend!_

I blinked in disbelief, not really believing that Lust gave control back to me. Once I knew I wasn't imagining it I tackled Greed in a hug and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Cheyenne?" Greed asked, making sure that it was me and not Lust.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered as I leaned most of my weight against him. Turning into a homunculus and getting stabbed really took it out of me.

"I missed you Brown-Eyes." Greed returned my hug and snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against him.

"I haven't been gone that long you know?"

"It's the thought of never seeing you again that made me miss you." With that I brought my head up to his and crashed my lips onto his. The kiss was mind-numbing and incredible, not like any other kiss we've had before. Before I knew it I was pushing Greed onto the bed with me straddling his lap. I pulled his shirt off of him and threw it on the ground.

"Well ain't this a familiar sight?" I commented as I looked down at his shirtless, beautiful, well-sculpted chest.

"Didn't you do the same thing right before we fucked?" Greed asked with a chuckle as he slid his hands up my legs to my thighs.

"Yeah I did, and this is going to end the same way as last time." I beamed seductively. I was just about to take Greed's jacket and my shirt off when there was a light knocking sound at the door. I groaned as I moved off of Greed and the bed and made my way to the door. I pulled Greed's jacket tighter around me and turned the knob on the door. What I saw on the other side was not someone I was expecting: Samantha.

"So you are alive." Samantha half-joked, but something in her eyes said that she was relieved to see me.

"I'm just going to go now." Greed spoke up as he walked past me and Samantha and down the hall. Once he left Samantha entered my room and plopped down on my bed while I closed the door and sat down next to her.

"So what was that about?" Samantha asked as she looked at me with waggling eyebrows, indicating that I was doing something naughty. I sighed heavily as I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." She replied as she laid back next to me. I started from the beginning and told Samantha the whole story. She gasped, awed, laughed, yelled, and cried at the exact right moments; she was basically the perfect audience.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going through this shit? I could've helped you." Samantha informed me at the end of my story.

"Cause I didn't want to dump all this crap on you. It's my life, I can handle it."

"No you fucking can't! You almost died twice! You're a real idiot sometimes."

"I love you too!" I exclaimed. "So what did you do while I was in Wonderland?"

"Nothing much. I hung out with the other homunculi, they're not that bad. Except for I hate Wrath, I don't care for Sloth, and Pride creeps me out a bit." She answered.

"That's okay. I don't like Wrath or Sloth either, and once you get past Pride's creepiness he's not that bad. I think you would've liked Lust if she was here-"

"I am here ya idiot!" Lust yelled as she took control for a moment.

"I'm talking about the first Lust!" I yelled back as I shut her out.

"Was that Lust?" Samantha asked a little confused.

"Yeah, but she's gone now. Anyway, what do you think of Greed?"

"He's really hot and smexy, but he's yours. I can also see that he treats you right and he really cares about you, thus the yelling at you when you ran away." Samantha answered truthfully.

"Well do you like any one here?" I questioned her.

"Well…" She responded a bit embarrassed with a light blush appearing on he cheeks.

"Spit it out!"

"I-I think I might possibly maybe like Ed." She said in a quiet voice.

"Ed?" I asked, not quite sure if I heard her right.

"Yeah. I mean, he seems really smart-"

"He is."

"And he's really cute-"

"He is."

"Can I finish?" She snapped a bit irritated. I nodded my head yes. "Anyway, he's smart and cute and he's really nice when you're not calling him short. Plus he really cares for his brother, which says a lot for a guy."

"Hmmm, that's going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked with confusion written all over her face.

"In the show, Ed kinda had a crush on Winry, his mechanic, who works on his automail." I explained, but she just looked even more confused. "Never mind, he'll tell you sooner or later. Anyway, since he kinda likes Winry, I'm going to have to convince him otherwise."

"Cheyenne don't do that! You're going to ruin what could be a great relationship!"

"Too late! I'm gonna set you up with Ed, whether you like it or not!" I laughed maniacally.

"Fine."

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"What?" Samantha inquired.

"Let's go find Al and Ed, and then leave you two alone!" I exclaimed happily. I was hell-bent on getting those two together because they would make a great couple.

"Let's talk for a bit more, I haven't seen you in a while. And then we can go find Ed."

"Ok." I agreed to her plan. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I've been thinking a lot about the music back in our world and how much I miss it. And that got me thinking. What song do you think best describes me and Greed's relationship?"

"Definitely 'You're the reason' by Victoria Justice." She answered quickly.

"Mind explaining why?"

"Well, it's about telling someone that you love them and no matter what you'll still love them, and face it, you're crazy and a bit off, but he can never get enough of you. I've seen the way he looks at you and how he acts around you. It seems that he's not afraid of anything when he's around you. And I have personally seen you yell at the sun a few times when it was raining." Samantha explained.

"Good point."

It was about 2 hours later when Greed, Samantha, and I were walking down the street in search of Ed and Al. We tried the library, many hotels, hell, even the Military HQ, but they were no where to be found. We finally stopped n the steps of HQ where I sat down defeated.

"I give up. They're probably off on some crazy adventure that will get them killed." I sighed dramatically. "The stupid blonde midget."

"Who are you calling so short you want to squish like an ant?" Ed yelled from behind. I quickly turned around to see that Al was holding Ed back from attacking me.

"Calm down, I never said anything like that!"

"But you were thinking it." He countered as he calmed down enough for Al to put him down.

"I'm terribly sorry for Ed's behavior." Al apologized all too politely.

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault. It's him who should apologize." I said as I stood up from my seat and walked towards them.

"Like hell I'm going to apologize to an ungrateful, selfish person like you!" Ed shouted.

"Oh you better wish your brother is strong enough to hold me back." I growled as I was about to attack Ed when Al grabbed both of my arms to hold me back. I squirmed and clawed the air, and it finally took Greed and Samantha to hold me back as well. What finally got me to stop was the look on Ed's face; it was priceless!

"No need to have a heart attack, I'm not going to hurt you. I actually need your help with something." I confessed as Greed, Samantha, and Al let go of me.

"Like what?"

"Do you have a lot of money?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you doing anything important right now?" I questioned him. I had a brilliant idea that will benefit both me and Samantha, and can give Samantha and Ed something to talk about.

"Not really. Why does all this matter to you?"

"Because Samantha and I have been wearing the same clothes for a few days, so we need new ones, and since you have a lot of money and you're the closer friends we have here I was thinking it would be amazing if you bought us some new clothes." I said a little sheepishly, which was not me at all, but I was a little afraid that he would say no. I mean, I need a new outfit really badly!

"Why would I-" Ed started but was cut off with me doing a puppy dog look, which has been perfected after all these years of use of it.

"PLEASE!" I begged. "Do you want to me to go my knees? Cause I will."

"Fine." He caved in.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I squealed a little bit and gave him a huge hug. Once I let go, I looked over to Samantha and gave her the same look she gave me.

"LET'S GO TO THE MALL!" We sang together, which got us weird many weird looks.

* * *

><p>If you don't know what the whole "LET'S GO TO THE MALL!" thing was, then watch How I Met Your Mother. And if you have seen the show but forget what that is, Robin was a teeange popsinger and one of her songs was "Let's Go To the Mall". And yes, Samantha and Cheyenne love that show. Now go down to that blue button that say 'Reveiw' and clikc on it.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of a build up for the surprise next chapter, which I bet none of you will see coming! And oh my god! We're at 50+ reveiws! If only we can get to 100. Now onto the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Let's Go To the Mall Today<strong>

"Come on you slow pokes!" I yelled happily as she ran backwards. I could see Greed walking with Ed and Al and Samantha running after me. I was too excited and hyper to walk.

"No, we're fine walking." Greed called back with a smirk. He knew this was going to piss me off, which is exactly why he was doing it. With a huff I turned around and slowed my pace to a walk with Samantha quickly rushing to my side. Luckily, I was still close enough to Ed, Al, and Greed to listen onto their conversation.

"I don't know how you deal with her Ling. She's so infuriating." Ed sighed.

"For the last time kid, my name is Greed." Greed reminded Ed irritably. "And she's actually not that bad. Once you get to know her, I bet you'll even want to be friends."

"I doubt that." Ed replied grouchily. I guess calling him short really got to him.

"Brother! It's not nice to talk about people like that behind their back!" Al cried guiltily even though he was doing nothing wrong.

"Yeah Ed! It isn't nice, especially if the person can hear you!" I shouted angrily as I kept walking.

"Well it's true!" He hollered.

"It's not like you don't have your own faults, Ed." I countered. And that shut him up; well at least I think it did because I didn't here him talk again. About a half hour later we were walking into a women's clothing store. Most of the stuff here was old; well old compared to my clothes, which reminds me: I had to give Greed his coat back and throw away my tattered clothes.

As I searched through the racks of shirts I noticed out of the corner of my eye a grass green tank top. I snatched the article of clothing in my hand, and once seeing that it was the right size, continued to go on shopping. By the time I had picked everything out I had found the grass green tank top, black jean shorts, a pair of black combat boots, a Soloist tailcoat jacket in black, black boxer shorts, and a simple black bra. I walked into the changing to try them on and found that everything fit perfectly.

When I walked up to the store clerk to buy my clothing I saw that Samantha had bought a white t-shirt, a dark green jacket, black jeans, flat black leather boots, white panties, and a white bra. We usually dressed simple, and having a lot of money for buying clothes was no exception. Once we bought everything we wanted I quickly changed my old, tattered clothes for my new clothes in the changing room. I handed Greed his coat back and threw my old outfit in the trash, save for the undergarments.

Ed had a look of irritation, probably from buying us clothes, but I ignored it. I was ecstatic about having a new outfit, especially one that looked fantastic on me. Once we were all out of the shop and I tackled Ed in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Ed! I promise I won't call you short for the rest of the day!" I exclaimed happily as I let go of him. Ed's face was turning a bright red, probably from me kissing his cheek. When I stepped away from Ed, Greed grabbed me by the waist and yanked me closer to him. I looked up to the greedy homunculus and could see jealousy written all over his face. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn it was Envy.

"Um, I think it's time for us to go." Ed spoke up with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking down to the ground.

"Wait, where are you staying at?" I asked Ed before he left.

"At the Central Hotel, room 69." Ed answered as he and Al walked down the street in the opposite direction of us. I burst out laughing at his room number. It was just too funny to keep in.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahaha! I have a dirty mind. Any way, if any of you want to know what a Soloist tailcoat jacket looks like type it into Google Image. Now go reveiw! Please?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13 wrapped and redy to be read.

WARNING: Spoiler alerts in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMAb I would have never let both Greeds, Kimblee, Pride, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, all of Greed's chimeras, and Trisha Elric die. I also would have never allowed Ed to lose his alchemy, Ed and Al to go their seperate ways, Mustang to lose his eyesight, Havoc to get paralyzed, and the military to start the Ishbalan War. (Probably miss spelled Ishbalan)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Greed…Jealous? <strong>

A half hour later I was walking into my room with Greed by my side and my bag of clothes in my hand. I had just finished shopping, and I felt amazing in my new clothes, but something was itching in the back of my mind. Something I was curious about and wanted to ask.

"What was with you back there? Were you jealous?" I asked Greed.

"And if I was?" He countered.

"I was just wandering. You have nothing to be jealous about."

"Then why were you kissing Ed?" He asked with angry glare.

"I was just thanking him for the new clothes. It meant nothing."

"Of course it meant nothing." Greed rolled his eyes like he didn't believe me.

"I don't know what you think happened, but I don't like him in that way."

"Then what way do you like him?"

"Only as a friend." I answered, trying to keep calm and not explode. Whenever I got into fights, it was bad, and I would usually regret it later.

"And what about Mustang?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit it; you're in love with him!" He snapped.

"No I'm not! I only have feelings for you."

"Do you really think I'm going to take your word on that?"

"You should! You're Greed, not Envy!"

"You're the one flirting with every guy in Central, and you expect me not to be jealous?" Greed spat with venom.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"No, I'm calling you a flirt."

"You're the one who sleeps with every skank in sight! You're such a man-whore!"

"At least I'm not a damsel in distress every second of the day!" He yelled back with a rageful look in his eye.

"God, you act exactly like that bastard you call a Father!" That was the final straw. I knew he loathed everything about Father, and that statement was the breaking point. So to say that him slapping me was surprising was the least, but it was painful. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him after that.

"You once said one of your rules was that you don't fight women. And here I thought you had more class." And with that I turned around and walked out the door before he could see my tears spilling over my eyes.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could, not wanting to run into anyone but Samantha. I ran to her room and opened the door.

"Pack your stuff, we're leaving." I ordered her.

"Why are we leaving?" She asked confusedly.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Is Greed coming?" Ouch. That hurt.

"No. Now come on, we're going to Ed and Al's."

An hour later we were walking into the extravagant hotel that Ed and Al were staying in, well, extravagant for this time period. We walked to the front desk and asked which floor room 69 was in. Once we got the answer we walked to the stairs and walked up to floor 8. I looked down the long hallway until I found room 69, which still made me crack a smile, and knocked on the door. We waited for a few moments until the door opened to reveal Al standing in front of us and Ed laying on the couch asleep.

"What are you two doing here?" Al asked a bit surprised.

"We, uh, need a place to stay." I answered a little sheepishly.

"Did something happen with the homunculi?" He questioned.

"Yeah, what did happen back there?" Samantha inquired.

"I can't trust anyone there, so I decided that we needed a different place to stay and you guys seemed perfect." I answered.

"What about Greed?" Samantha pestered me with questions.

"Nothing, now can we stay here or not?" I snapped out of annoyance, but regretted it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you Al."

"It's okay, and I don't think brother would mind." Al replied as he stepped out of the doorway and let us in. As I walked in I noticed two beds, two couches, a bathroom to the side, and a coffee table in between the couches with papers covering it. I knelt down beside Edward and poked his cheek, trying to see if he would wake up, but my experiment failed. I then pushed him a bit roughly, but he still kept on sleeping.

"Hey shorty, wake up." I whispered into Ed's ear.

"QUIT CALLING ME SHORT OTHERWISE I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed yelled in a fury as he awoke and bolted straight up.

"I can't believe that worked." I sighed as I slapped a hand to my face. Ed was too predictable.

"So what brings you here?" Ed asked as he propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Can't trust Father and his homunculi, so I decided to leave." I answered as I took a seat on the other couch and copied Ed, placing my feet on the table in front of me. Ed waited until Al was sitting next to him and Samantha was sitting by my side.

"What about Greed? You two seemed to be pretty friendly towards each other." Ed said suspiciously.

"Yeah, you never did explain to us what happened with you two." Samantha piped up.

"Does it really matter?" I said irritably.

"Yes it does, because we're best friends. We don't keep secrets from each other." Samantha replied.

"We got in a fight! He got jealous and we said some rather mean things to each other." I snapped a bit too loudly.

"Does that mean…?" Samantha trailed off.

"Yeah, it looks like that." I answered as I turned my gaze to my lap.

"Well screw him. If he wants to act like a jack ass, then he can." Samantha broke the moment of silence with an unsuspecting remark. "Now, what do we do now?"

"Um, well, I was thinking that you and I can help Ed and Al with their research. I know what's going to happen in the future and we're both pretty smart. With our help, you guys can be back to your regular selves." I exclaimed excitedly as I looked to Ed and Al for any signs of them saying no to our offer.

"Fine, you can help us. But if you betray us to the homunculi or Father-"

"We would never dream of that!" Both Samantha and I cut Ed off simultaneously.

"Great. For now we're staying here, but we're usually on the move." Al informed us.

"That's okay; I like a change of scenery." I responded.

"And what about me? If I let you go with them Father will punish me." Lust spoke in a seductive voice as she grew and reduced my fingernails in a sort of threatening way.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed asked with a glare as he dropped his feet to the ground. Shit, I should have told them earlier.

"Cheyenne didn't tell you? Guess I will. While she was clutching onto the little life she had left after almost being raped by some thug, Father shoved me into her. But don't worry; I'm not like the first Lust."

"You're a homunculus?" Al and Ed yelled in shock.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Lust!" I shouted as I took control back for a moment.

"You're welcome." Lust smirked as we fought over dominance.

"Sorry for the outburst and I promise you she won't be a problem. She'll behave from now." I sighed as I grabbed control from Lust and kept it.

"How do we know you're not working with Father?" Al asked skeptically.

"Well for starters, I hate Father. And if I was working with him to capture you two I wouldn't take Samantha with me."

"Hey!" Samantha yelled.

"It's true. I would take Greed or Pride or some bad ass homunculus, but I didn't, so you two are safe." For now, but I didn't want to add that part.

"Fine, we believe you." Ed said as he raised his hands in defense.

"I'm tired." I yawned as I stretched my arms.

"Me too, but I'm taking one of the beds." Ed also yawned and walked over to one of the beds.

"Me three." Samantha agreed as she walked to the other bed and after taking off her shoes and jacket, jumped into the bed.

"Guess it's just you and me Al." I smiled up at Al.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to keep you company through the night."

* * *

><p>I told you you guys didn't see it comin. I mean, Greed and Cheyenne breaking up? Unexpected. And their little break up will cause lots more drama to happen, just you wait! No reveiw otherwise Lust will sick Gluttony on you and he's very hungry.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people! Sorry for the month long wait, I was being lazy again. But guess what! I have no school tomorrow, monday, or tuesday, so I have five days filled with nothing but sleep, TV, and updating. Also, happy Valentine's Day to anyone who really cared. I couldn't really give a crap cause it's depressing for people who don't have anyone. But on a hppier note, yesterday was my birthday! I turned 13! I was planning on updating yesterday, but my family threw me a party so I was preoccupied. But if ya wanna give me a present then leave a review! Please?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Midnight Card Games and Secrets with a Soulless Boy<strong>

"You don't have to do that for me!" Al exclaimed as he crossed his hands back and forth as if saying no.

"It's not really fair that we get to sleep and you don't, besides I need the company." I countered as I stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner that I hadn't noticed before. I searched through the drawers, and luckily found a deck of cards. Random, right? But it was exactly what I was looking for so I'm not going to complain. I made my way back to the couch and plopped down onto the comfy seats.

"Ever played a game called goldfish?" I asked while dealing out the cards for the game.

"No. How do you play?" I then proceeded to explain the rules. It was a pretty simple game and Al quite on rather quick.

"Got any three's?" I asked as I examined my hand.

"Goldfish." He responded as I grabbed a card from the pile.

"Are you really from another dimension?" Al asked while continuing to play.

"Yeah. It's still Earth and humans are still humans, but where I come from there's no homunculi or chimeras. There's till alchemy, but it's completely different from your alchemy. I come from the year 2012, and I live in America, which I'm pretty sure is the equivalent of Amestris. Drachma I'm guessing is Germany, and Xing is China." I answered, giving more information then he asked for.

"What's it like over there?"

"Well, our technology is far more advanced than yours. We have computers, which let's you write reports and stuff without paper, let's you talk to people around the world, and a whole bunch of other stuff; we have TVs, which has shows, movie, and other stuff and let's you watch it on a screen; and we have cell phones. Cell phones are basically you're guy's phones, except that it's tiny, it's portable and it's really advanced. That's just the basics of what we've got."

"That's amazing!" Al exclaimed which made me crack a smile. "Can you tell me anything else about yourself?"

"I'm eighteen; I would have graduated high school in four months if I was still in my world; I'm a bad influence; I'm claustrophobic and I have a fear of being alone; you guys are a popular TV show where I come from that I'm obsessed with; you and Ed are some of my favorite good guys; and I'm being haunted by my ex-boyfriend in my dreams." I finished, letting everything out.

"What do you mean?"

"About a year ago the love of my life, Peter, was killed in a drive by shooting. We were walking home from school. One minute he was talking to me about our math homework and the next I heard these loud pops and I found him lying on the ground with blood pooling around him. He was dead before he hit the ground." I answered, trying my damnedest not to cry.

"My mother died when I was really young." Al spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Then I guess that puts us in the same boat, hopefully it doesn't sink before we get to our destination." I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "And where would you destination be?"

"Ed and I are trying to get our original bodies back."

"Oh yes, that. Well I promise you do get your bodies back, but not in the way that you two think you're going to get it."

"What's your destination?" Al questioned while grabbing a card from the pile.

"To rule the world with a stick figure army." I answered nonchalantly, which cracked a laugh from him. The rest of the night went on like that, with me and Al trading secrets like crazy. It was pretty nice, being able to talk to him about anything. Our game was soon left unattended as our conversation far to interesting to drop. I sighed as I lay across the couch, with Al doing the same thing on the other couch.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked a little sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"Is Ed in love with Winry?"

"I'm not quite sure. I do know they feel strongly about each other." He answered slowly. "Why?"

"Don't tell Ed, but Samantha kinda has a crush on him. And I really don't want her heart to be broken if he decides he loves Winry."

"She does?"

"Yeah, which means I'm going to have to do everything in my power to get him to ask her out."

"Do you need any help?" Al asked, turning his head so he could look at me.

"That'd be awesome." I grinned. Knowing that I wasn't on my own to set them up felt kind of cool. After a few moments I yawned. It was getting late and I was really tired.

"You should go to sleep."

"Fine, but you have to turn around." I said, standing up and walking behind the couch to where I put my bag of clothes. I stripped down and changed into my tank top and boxer shorts after seeing that Al had turned around. After changing I lay back down on the couch and turned on my side. After a few short moments I was fast asleep.

"_Guess what tomorrow is." A familiar voice spoke near my ear. I was standing in the middle of nothing, and when I say that I don't mean I was standing in the middle of nowhere, I mean absolute nothing. _

_I turned around slowly, dreading that the voice was Peter. Guess what? I was right. I frowned once I saw him, already getting tired of these late night meetings. _

"_What's with the frown?" He asked, frowning himself._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Cause you'd miss me too much."_

"_Try again." Even though that was true I didn't want him to know it._

"_Stop lying to yourself. You and I both know you would go insane without me. I'm the glue that holds you together."_

"_Says the guy who left me shattered into a million pieces." I mumbled under my breath._

"_How many times do we have to go over that? It wasn't my fault I died, it was yours."_

"_Just tell me why you're here!" I shouted, trying to hold in the tears I knew were about to spill._

"_You never answered my question."_

"_Which was?"_

"_Guess what's tomorrow." He repeated._

"_Is it still February?" _

"_It's only been a week since you got here."_

"_Let me guess. It's Valentine's Day." I said rather uninterested with the topic at hand. I hated Valentine's Day, and since me and Greed weren't together at the moment the day of love mean little to nothing to me._

"_You don't have to be such a Scrooge." Peter pouted. _

"_And you don't have to be such a pain in the ass."_

"_Watch your language."_

"_Why?" I asked irritably. "You and I have heard much worse."_

"_Can we just get to the point?" _

"_Which is?"_

"_Why do you think I'm asking you about Valentine's Day?"_

"_Because you're annoying?"_

"_God you're hopeless!" He shouted. After composing himself, he let out a long and heavy sigh. "Why'd you fight with Greed?"_

"_I thought you hated the guy?" He gave me a look, which made me shut off my attitude. "He was the one who started it." _

"_He's Greed, how do you expect him to react after seeing his prized possession kissing someone else?"_

"_But-" I cut myself off after seeing that it was pointless fighting."He called me a flirt and a damsel in distress; I guess I just got pissed off."_

"_Ever thought about getting back together?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well for starters, you look miserable without him. Secondly, you need him. Whether you know it or not, you do. I know what's going to happen later on, and if you don't make up with him, someone close to you will get hurt, bad. And it won't be anyone but your own fault." He answered seriously._

"_What are you-" _

I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was shook awake by Al. Out of every dream I had ever had, that was the scariest. I couldn't imagine seeing Samantha, Greed, Al, or Ed hurt because of me, and now it was just going to make me that much more paranoid until it happens.

"You have a visitor." Al broke my thoughts and looked towards the window where I could hear someone throwing rocks at.

* * *

><p>Guess who's throwing rocks at her window! If you guess it right then you get a cookie. I also have a poll on my profile where you guys can choose whether or not Greed and Cheyenne get back together. It will be up for the next few chapters. And remember, leave a review since you're all love me and it was my birthday yesterday! Night! And good morning and afternoon to all of you that apply to it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! And this chapter is probably not suitable for young children, since this story is rated M. Now sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Angry Sex is Always the Best<strong>

Out of curiosity I got up and walked over to the window. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and then looked down at the ground to find none other than Greed picking up another rock and getting ready to throw it. I had half a mind to go back to sleep, but instead I walked over to my clothes and slipped on my boots.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I sighed as I left the room to go find Greed. A few minutes later I was outside walking around the building with my arms wrapped around my arms. I wish I would have brought my coat. Anyway, I followed the sound of rocks hitting glass and found Greed a few moments later.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you." Greed answered as he turned around and dropped the rock in his hand.

"Well here I am."

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was jealous and pissed and I didn't mean what I said."

"What about when you slapped me?"

"I wish I could take that back, but I can't."

"I'm sorry for what I said too." I mumbled, not wanting to say aloud that I was wrong.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're an ass." I shook my head, cracking a smile too.

"And you look cold." He replied as he took of his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I held the coat tight, trying to hold onto the warmth it still had.

"You sure missed me." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and started walking with me by his side. Even though I was still mad I liked being near him.

"So…what have you been doing since I left?" I asked, looking down at the ground. After a few moments of silence I looked up to his face to see that he looked guilty.

"You were fucking a hooker, weren't you?" I accused angrily as I stepped away from him.

"No I wasn't!" He retorted, but I didn't believe it.

"Then what the hell were you doing?"

"I may have been with a human of the female variety-"

"I knew it!"

"But I didn't have sex with them, just making out and stuff." He said the last part quietly.

"You're such a pig! You can't go a few hours without kissing a girl, can you?"

"You're the one who left! I thought we were threw!"

"We were! But you couldn't have waited a few days before hooking up with some skank?"

"I'm Greed; I want everything you can imagine, _including _women."

"You had me, until you became Envy!"

"I am nothing like Envy!" He scoffed.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd have thought he was pretending to be you."

"Is Envy this hot?" Greed asked a little mischievous, indicating to his whole body.

"No." I mumbled, not wanting to boost his ego anymore than it already was.

"Is Envy this sexy?"

"No."

"Is Envy in love with an amazing girl that he was an idiot to break up with?"

"That's it." I growled as I pushed Greed against the wall and pinned his arms to his side. Before he could react I crashed my lips onto his in a mind numbing kiss. I was still extremely pissed at him, but I couldn't resist his body anymore, he was just too sexy. Before I knew what was going on his tongue was shoving itself into my mouth and he was flipping us over so that he was pinning me against the wall. His hands slid down my waist to my ass and pushed my body up, helping me wrap my legs around his hips. After a few minutes of us acting like horny teenagers I broke our kiss for oxygen.

"So…how about we finish this at your place?" I asked while wrapping my arms around his neck.

**The Next Day: Morning**

I awoke sleepily in a comfy bed. For a second I thought that everything that had happened the last week had been a dream…that was until I found Greed sleeping next to me…naked. Shit, I did sleep with him last night. Damn his sexiness.

Before he could wake up I jumped out of bed and quickly put my clothes back on. Right when I was going to walk out of the door I heard rustling behind me and then felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted while looking down at me.

"Piss off." I growled as I moved out of his grasp and walked out the door. I can't believe I just did that! The love of my life came to my room and apologized to me about everything, and what do I do? I throw it back into his face. I'm such a bitch. I don't deserve him. I have to go back to him…but I can't. I'm too stubborn and part of me is scared that he'll cheat on me or leave me. Kinda like Peter. God, I'm acting bipolar. Maybe I should just ask Samantha about what I should do…shit! I completely forgot about Ed, Al, and Samantha. What will they think when I get home?

_Since when have you cared about what they think of you?_

_**Oh great, it's you.**_

_Just admit it; you can't get enough of me._

_**That's a lie.**_

_If you're so scared about going home, then you should just disappear. Go some place where no one can find you or bother you._

_**I can't just abandon Samantha!**_

_It was just a thought._

_**A terrible one.**_

_Now that just hurt._

_**Like you have feelings.**_

_I am a human based homunculus, and last I checked humans had feelings._

_**Can you please stop talking?**_

_Give me on good reason why._

_**I'll do you a favor later.**_

_Good enough for me._

And with that Lust quit talking. Now all I have to do is get back into the room without anyone noticing me. Simple right?

* * *

><p>I don't like Cheyenne in this one. She's kinda annoying and whiny, but she needs to continue to be mad at Greed for later chapters. Guess what? This story is not even close to being done! I don't even thinkg it's onefourth done. Ah well. Now review please! Cause I need more reviewers.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's chapter fifteen for you guys! And this chapter is dedicated to the one and only COOKIE MONSTER! Yep, this sorta revolves around cookies. Sorry the chapter is on the short side, I ran out of stuff to write. And yes this is basically filler and fluff stuff, but next chapter will have some drama or whatever it's called. And then the next chapter will be one of my favorites to write. Anway, here ya guys go.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Cookie Monster<strong>

I stood, staring at the black painted **69 **on the hotel room door until I finally opened the door after trying to gather my courage. Or was it boredom? Yeah, I think it was boredom that sent me over the edge. Anyway, I tried to open it as slowly and quietly as I could. I took a few small steps into the room to see if anyone was there. All I saw was Ed and Samantha sleeping on the beds. Phew. Now all I have to do is get past Al.

"What are you doing?" A young and innocent voice asked from beside me. I fell over in shock, and quite frankly it hurt like a bitch. Damn, I guess my sneakiness needs some work.

"Why are you sneaking in here?" Samantha asked groggily as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Great. She sleeps like the dead when I really need to talk to her but when I need her to sleep she wakes up at the slightest sound.

"Nothin." I answered casually as I sat on the ground like nothing had happened.

"Nothing my ass." Ed replied, getting up from the bed to sit on the couch.

"It's the truth." I lied.

"Then why are you sitting on the floor?" Alphonse asked in his usual innocent voice.

"Cause I fell." I replied in a "duh" tone.

"That's a bunch of crap." Edward rolled his eyes at my answer.

"Language, Edward!" I half yelled, half giggled.

"Really? When have you ever cared about people cussing?" Samantha questioned.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I cuss too much and I wanted to change that?" I retorted.

"Okay, who are you and where have you put Cheyenne?" Samantha countered.

"Quit changing the subject, she still hasn't told us where she was and why she's sneaking into here." Ed interfered before I could say anything.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." I responded while folding my arms in front of my chest.

"I'll make you a batch of my grandma's chocolate chip cookies." Samantha said with a satisfactory grin.

"Make it two."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Well, it started with Greed coming here in the middle of last night." I started.

"He what?" Samantha asked in shock.

"Shhhh! Let me finish. As I was saying, I went outside to see what he wanted. He said he was sorry for what he said and did, and that he regretted everything. I also apologized. We then started walking and talking until I found out he was making out with some hoe before he came to see me. I got really pissed and basically called him a man whore and Envy. Then he started going on and on about how he's hot and that Envy wouldn't be in love with me and how Envy wouldn't be stupid enough to let me go and blah blah blah. I finally couldn't hold it anymore, so I kissed him. Actually it was more like making out, and then I slept with him."

"What?" Samantha gasped. It was seriously annoying me, but after I gave a look to Samantha she shut up.

"As I was saying, I woke up this morning and he said 'Morning beautiful', but I was still mad at him. So I said 'Piss off', then I left. After I got here, I stood outside of the room for like ten minutes, trying to think of a way to sneak in so you guys wouldn't catch me and be all judge mental. Then when I finally walked in, Al asked 'What are you doing', so I fell in surprise and that's why I'm on the floor. Happy?" I finally finished my story.

"Why would you go back to him if you're still mad?" Samantha asked after a long and awkward silence.

"Because I still love him." I answered before falling back and lying on the floor. "This sucks ass!"

"Now that's the angry and spiteful yet loveable Cheyenne I know." Samantha chuckled at my statement.

**Two hours later**

I sat on top of the counter in the kitchen of the hotel we had snuck into late that night in order to bake Samantha's cookies. The cookies smelled incredible and my mouth was watering at the thought of how delicious her baking was. Before I could stop, I started to think about Greed and how much he would love Samantha's deserts.

_He's not worth it, you know._

_**Oh great, it's you.**_

_And hello to you too._

_**Can't you just leave or something?**_

_Can't. I'm permanently stuck here._

_**Crap.**_

_Exactly what I was thinking._

"COOKIES!" Samantha half yelled, half whispered. We were hiding from the hotel employees you know. I jumped off of the counter and bounded over to Samantha. I literally was jumping in excitement as she pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them on a plate.

"Here ya go." She said, handing me the plate.

I stared hungrily at the cookies, and then took a seat on the counter. After a few minutes I had eaten most of the plate. Yes, I love cookies that much. They were amazing, with the perfect amount of sugar and cinnamon, not to mention the chocolate chips. Let's just say I was in heaven.

"You're just a regular Cookie Monster." Samantha chuckled as she nibbled on a cookie.

"That's cause your cookies are amazing!" I replied, trying to savor my last cookie.

"These are pretty good." Ed complimented in between bites.

"Pretty good my ass, these cookies are worthy of the Cookie Monster." I corrected Ed.

"I think I'll add your cookies to the list of food I'm going to eat when I get my original body back, Samantha." Al informed Samantha.

"Thank you guys. It's really nice of you to like my cooking that much" Samantha blushed slightly at the attention.

"That's what best friends are for, Sami-kins." I grinned after I stuffed the last of my cookie into my mouth.

* * *

><p>My best friend, whose name happens to be Samantha (yes I based this Samantha off of my Samantha), can make awesome cookies! They're like my favorite. So I'd like to thank her for that. Now that you're done reading, reveiw please! Since I've been gone for a while you guys all left and stopped reveiwing, which makes me sad :(<p>

SO REVEIW! D it for the cookies.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope the chapter title makes you all laugh! It sure did to me. There's a very cute scene that will probably make all of you Greed fans squeal, well at least I did. It just made my heart melt. Anyway, enjoy the show! Cause there's gonne be some blood.

WARNING: LANGUAGE!

Any sorry to all of you sluts out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Kissing Random People Doesn't Make Me a Slut<strong>

**The Next Day: Afternoon**

"This is hopeless!" I yelled through frustration while throwing my book closed. In return, I got many angry shushes. Usually I liked libraries, but this time I hated them. Samantha and I were helping Al and Ed search for something on the philosopher's stone, and after about four hours of this I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bite me!" I hissed back before letting my head fall onto the wooden table I was seated at.

"Yeah, I think that's enough for today." Al agreed as he closed his book gently and put it back in its correct spot.

"Fine" Ed grumbled, obviously not done with his research. It took about five minutes for us to put back our books and walk out of the library entrance.

"I'm starving. We should go get some food." Ed proposed as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, looking all cool. I swear if I didn't know any better Samantha was drooling.

"Where do you have in mind?" I asked, looking at our surroundings. Central was kinda pretty, if you knew where to look.

"I was thinking we could go back to the hotel and get some food." He replied.

"That sounds good." Samantha spoke up. I was zoning out of the conversation pretty quickly and observed everyone around us. There was an elderly man walking slowly across the street from us, three little kids giggling and chasing each other, two sluts draping themselves over Greed, a woman strolling…wait, what? Greed, walking with a slut on each arm? Well I can believe that part, but not at this moment.

I stomped away from Ed, Al, and Samantha and up to Greed. He seemed pretty caught up in his conversation with the skanks. That is, before I bitch slapped him across the face. He dropped his arms around his "lady friends" and rubbed his already red cheek.

"What the hell was that for Cheyenne?" Greed yelled.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did!" I yelled back.

"Oh, so this is the famous Cheyenne." Whore number 1 spoke up from Greed's right.

"You're right, Greed. She is a bitch." Whore number 2 snickered from his left.

"Shouldn't you two be selling yourselves on the corner?" I spat with venom. I always hated these kinds of girls.

"Funny." Whore number 2 looked positively pissed.

"What? You jealous that we have what you don't?" Whore number 1 questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Just keep telling yourself that." They smirked together.

"You little twats! You have no business in this."

"Back off bitch, he's ours'!"

"Slut!" I shouted angrily.

"Cunt!"

"Skank!"

"Freak!"

"Whore!"

Whore number 1 glared daggers at me, then turned around and kissed Greed. It wasn't just a little peck on the lips; it was full out tongue and everything. Once she pulled away, Greed looked completely shocked…and hungry. For her.

"That's it!" I growled as I pulled my fist back and then let it connect with her slutty, punchable face. I smirked happily once I saw blood gushing from her nose.

"Whoa girls, break it up!" Greed yelled as he tried to get in between me and the skank, but it was pretty hard when I was out for blood.

"Girls, can you give us a minute?" Greed asked the sluts, giving them his signature smirk.

"Fine." Whore number 2 grumbled before leading the bleeding prostitute away.

"Wow, where ever did you find that bunch?" I said once they were out of ear shot. He didn't say anything, so I turned around and found him smirking down at me. He was like a foot taller than me, and it sucked ass. "What?"

"You're so jealous." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" I huffed frustratingly.

Greed finally broke the rather long and awkward silence that was hanging in the air with "I never called you a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"They were lying; I never called you a bitch."

"Does it matter? We're not together anymore, you can call me whatever you want." I sighed.

"You wanna know what I really want to call you?"

"What?"

"I want to call you _mine_." That there was the most…I want to say the worst answer possible, but then I would be lying. So instead of telling him that, I decide to d something stupid. I looked around, spotted an okay looking guy around my age walking right next to me, grabbed him, and kissed him. Yes, I kissed him, for like five seconds. Once I broke the kiss I gazed over at Greed and saw that he was about to kill that poor guy I practically jumped. With a satisfied smirk, I turned around and walked back to Ed, Al, and Samantha.

"What the hell was that?" Samantha scolded me while we walked back to the hotel.

"It was me getting in a fight with couple of skanks, then kissing some random guy to get revenge on Greed." I answered, already hating this topic.

"Just accept his apology and go back to him." Samantha proposed.

"Hell no!" I replied.

"Ed, Al; what do you think?" Samantha inquired tiredly.

"Oh no, leave me out of this! I'm not good with this dating crap." Ed answered before walking a bit faster to give me and Samantha space. We looked over at Al and he followed in Ed's footsteps.

"Can't you just drop it?" I bit back.

"Not if he's causing you pain." She responded.

I was about to reply when suddenly I sneezed. Not just a little, cute sneeze you see cats do from time to time. I'm talking about a very loud, very painful sneeze that you can hear a block away and leaves you throat burning. Shit, was I getting sick?

* * *

><p>Muahahahahahahaha! I've had this chapter idea in my head for weeks, and the whole Cheyenne getting sick was also an idea I had for a while. Guess who take's care of her? If you guess right, ya get a cookie.<p>

Don't forget about the poll on my profile. If you want Greed and Cheyenne to get back together, or keep them apart, then vote on the poll. It'll only be up for the next few chapters.

REVEIW!


	18. Chapter 18

I personally like this chapter. I think it's pretty good. But sadly, after this Greed will be missing for a chapter or two. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The Sexiest Caretaker Ever<strong>

Dammit, I was sick. I had a sore throat; I sneezed every ten minutes, which hurt like hell cause of the sore throat; I was coughing up flem like crazy; I felt nauseous; I couldn't stand up for long; and I looked like crap. Whatever sickness this was, I hope no one ever gets it.

"Are you sure you want us to go?" Samantha asked worriedly. I had told her moments prior that she, Al, and Ed should go and do some more research, but Samantha was reluctant due to me being ill.

"Yeah, now go. And try to get some clues on the philosopher's stone this time." I answered weakly.

"Fine, we'll be back in a few hours." She said before walking out the door with Ed and Al behind her.

"Finally, some peace and-" I was cut off when I sneezed horribly.

"Never mind." I mumbled sleepily as I rolled onto my side and tried to get some sleep.

I didn't even get a chance to sleep when I heard the door to the room open and close a few minutes later.

"Whoever it is, go away." I called out while I buried my face into the pillow. I heard footsteps step closer to me and stop at the foot of the bed.

"Wow, you sure look like crap." A familiar sexy voice chuckled from at the foot of the bed. It could only be one person: Greed.

"Ugh, go away!" I tried to yell as I threw my only pillow at him. He easily dodged it and I watched with sadness as my comfortable pillow fell to the floor a few feet away. He just stood there with his stupid, sexy smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting tired of the silence as I sat up on my elbows.

"Why should I say?"

"Cause if you don't, I'm going to sneeze on you." I threatened with a murderous glare.

"Fine. I was in the lobby, about to come up here when Samantha came up to me and asked me to take care of you while she was gone, and I agreed." He answered while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why the hell would you be coming here?"

"Is it so hard to think that I just wanted to see you?"

"You're just wasting your time. I don't need you to take care of me." I replied flatly.

"On the contrary, you look like crap. So I'm going to stay."

"Dammit." I muttered.

"Just think you get to order me around and make me do anything you want." He countered with a smirk.

"Can you-"

"Nope, I'm not leaving." He cut me off, as if reading my side.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Then you have to go me some things."

"Like what?"

"I need some orange juice, some soup, my pillow back, and I need you to clean out my bucket." I listed off as I lay down and waited for Greed to finish off his errands. About twenty minutes later Greed came back into the room with a clean bucket, a bowl of soup, and a glass of orange soup. After setting all of that down, he picked up my pillow and set it behind my head.

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly as I grabbed my juice and drank it.

"Anything for you." Damn him and his perfectness.

I sat up and started eating my soup while staring at Greed. It was a little awkward with him staring at me back. If only he would saying something!

"Are you just going to sit there?" I asked him in between bites.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop staring at me." I replied as I finished my soup and put the bowl on the bedside table.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll upchuck on you."

"You wouldn't."

"I think we both know I would." I countered with an evil smirk

"If you throw up on me I'll throw you into a cold shower."

"You wouldn't." I glared at him.

"'I think we both know I would'." He copied me.

"Fine, you win." I gave up the pointless fight.

"Shoot. I was really looking forward to showering with you." He chuckled which just aggravated me.

"Like I'd shower with you."

"Admit it; you'd _love _to see me naked."

"As much as I'd love t see that, I'm sick."

"Party pooper."

"Besides, I'm still mad at you." Greed stood up from the bed, took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He positioned me so that I was sitting in between his legs and lying against his chest. As much as I wanted to move away from him, I missed being around him. Plus I was too weak to move.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess I got mad at you for kissing and sleeping with other woman. I don't like sharing, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm jealous." I replied simply as he pulled the blanket up to cover us.

"I only did that because I was jealous of you kissing Ed."

"I told you it wasn't like that!"

"I know, but I was too stupid to see that. But what I don't get is why you would purposefully kiss that random guy in front of me for no reason."

"I had a reason." I snapped.

"And that would be?"

"You were just too perfect, and I was still pissed at you. So to keep myself from throwing myself at you, and to piss you off, I decided to kiss some random stranger." Greed stayed quiet for a while, letting everything sink in I guessed.

"Wanna go out some time?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You heard me. I never took you out on a proper date, and I think it's about time."

"Why should I say yes?"

"Because deep down you know you love me." He whispered cockily in my ear. Even though I'd hate to admit it, he was right. Instead of answering his question, I got comfortable and got ready to sleep.

"Sure." I whispered back, and a few moments later I was fast asleep.

**Later That Night**

I awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing. Then multiple footsteps entered the room and walked around me. I sat up and noticed that Greed was gone.

"So…did you have fun today?" Samantha asked while sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, loads." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it sure looked like he did." Samantha replied while looking at my bedside table. I turned my head a saw a single red rose lying next to my bowl and soup along with a note. I picked up the note and read aloud:

**Can't wait for that date- G**

* * *

><p>Oh my god! He's just so perfect!<p>

Now that my fangasm has ended, REVIEW! And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile about whether or not Greed and Cheyenne get back togehter. And just because Cheyenne said yes to him asking her out, doesn't mean they're gonna get back to together. You guys have to vote! And review!


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, I already have nineteen chapters. I'm either half way done or a little over half way done. Either way, we still have a lot to go. And I'm disappointed in all of you! I've been updating regularly, and I'm still only getting like three reveiws a chapter. I want to feel the love. Reveiws=LOVE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Crap Filled Lives<strong>

It had been a week since I had gotten sick, and sadly, it had also been a week since I had seen Greed. I was tempted about ten times to go see him, but then shit would probably go down with Father, and no one wants that. I was seriously bored and in real need of excitement.

"We should go to Dublith." I spoke up as I closed my book, already certain I wasn't going to find anything. Yes, we were back at the library, researching even more useless stuff that may or may not lead us to the philosopher stone.

"Why?" Al asked curiously as he, Ed, and Samantha surrounded me.

"Cause there's something important I have to do there. Plus, I wanna meet your guys' teacher." I answered simply, putting my book back on the shelf.

"But what about our research?" Ed questioned me.

"We could work on that in Dublith with Izumi. Besides, Central is getting a bit boring." I replied as the others followed my suit and put their books away.

"That sounds fine." Al said as we left the library and back to the hotel.

"Teacher's going to have our asses." Ed sighed.

"Well that sucks for you." I laughed at his fear. "And we can stop at Rush Valley to visit Winry."

"Who's Winry?" Samantha inquired with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Winry is this blonde chick that grew up with Ed and Al. Her and her grandmother did the automail surgery on Ed, and Winry is his mechanic." I responded as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Oh." Samantha said a little disappointed in my answers. I was about to say something to Samantha when I remembered Ed was with us, so it was going to have to wait. About two hours later we were sitting on the train heading to Rush Valley with our packed bags.

"We're off to go see Winry, the wonderful Winry of Rush Valley!" I sang with a Wizard of Oz tune. Samantha and I kept up our little ditty for quite some time, that is, before Ed blew his top off.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Ed yelled at the top of lungs.

"9 minutes and 26 seconds in counting. Wow, a new record." I snickered at Ed's bright red face.

Ever been on a train ride heading to Rush Valley? Well, actually no, most of you haven't. But let's just say it's really long. After a while, Samantha had fallen asleep and Al had gone outside to get fresh air, so it was just me and Ed.

"So, Ed…ya got a girlfriend?" I broke the awkward silence between us.

"What?" Ed asked in shock. "I thought you were with Greed." And with that little comment, I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"No, I wasn't asking that question cause I wanna hook up with you. I was asking cause I'm confused about you and Winry."

"You wanna know if Winry and I are…?"

"Yep."

"No, we're not." Ed said a little disappointed in the answer.

"Well, do you love her?"

"I…don't know."

"How do you feel about Samantha?"

"Whaaat?"

"It's a simple question."

"I don't know." He answered after a moments pause.

"Well, Samantha really likes you, but so does Winry. It's your choice who you pick, but if you pick Samantha, you better not hurt her in any way."

"I would never dream of it."

"Then you have a choice to choose." I said while leaning my head against the cool window and looking out onto the scenery. "I'd hate to be in your shoes."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about…everything that's happened?"

"Bitter, angry, happy, sad, lonely, homesick, ecstatic, excited, scared, pick your pick." I started bitterly. "I was taken from my world, I fell in love with an infuriating yet perfect homunculus, I was turned into a homunculus myself, and I'm constantly living in fear about what's going to happen to Samantha and I. And to top it off, I can't grow old nor have children. But it's nothing like you and Al have had to go through." We sat there in silence for a while, and for a second I actually thought Ed had fallen asleep.

"Our lives are full of crap." He spoke, his voice laced with anger and bitterness. I stayed silent for a moment, processing everything that Ed has said since I had first seen him in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and then broke out in full laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you ever noticed that you and I are a lot alike, and that Samantha and Al are a lot alike?"

"How so?"

"For starters, you and I are both angry at our families. You at your dad, me at both of my parents."

"What did they do?"

"My deadbeat of a father abandoned me and my mom when I was young and what does my mom do? Instead of taking care of me, she throws herself in her work. She doesn't deserve the title of mother." I spat with venom, hating my parents for what they did. "Anyway, we both got dealt with crappy lives. We also would do anything to protect our younger siblings, with Al being younger brother, and Samantha practically being my younger sister. We see the world for what it really is; a cruel place where the good get hurt and the evil survive. But Samantha and Al are the light side to our dark. They represent evil throwing everything they have into their faces, but still coming up on top."

"That's pretty deep."

"I've got the tongue of a poet." I chuckled, but no matter how many times I laughed, I still knew that everything I had said was true. I don't live in a fairy tale or a comic book. Good never beats evil.

Then I'd die trying to change that.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little sad for me, cause if you haven't noticed Cheyenne is me. Now dn't start getting mad at me about the whole putting mysefl in the story, and then me breaking up with Greed. Cheyenne is me, with some altercations. Now go reveiw, cause remember, reveiws=LOVE!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so disappointed in myself! I've been making my chapters way too shrt, they need to be longer! But I keep finding the perfect ways to end the chapter. But I promise I'll try to make an extra long chapter for you guys next time. And no greed isn't in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Positively Sexy<strong>

I swear every person I saw in Rush Valley that had automail looked like a futuristic pirate. We had just got off the train and were headed to the shop Winry works at so that Samantha and I could meet her and so she could give Ed a check up. Boy will she be surprised to see us.

"5 bucks says that Winry throws a wrench at Ed's head." I snickered, looking at the pissed off look Ed was giving me.

"I'll take some of that action." Samantha joined in my laughing. Before we arrived here I had told Samantha all about Winry, including her throwing wrenches at Ed.

"Okay, I got it. Winry killed Ed in the study with the wrench." I said trying to act all serious, then me and Samantha broke out in fits of laughter. If Clue was real life, that's exactly how Winry would kill Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled at us, which just made us laugh even harder.

A few minutes later we were approaching the shop Winry was working. Like the gentleman he was, Al opened the door for us all.

"I'll be there in a minute!" A high, girlish voice called from one of the back rooms. We waited for a few moments until she finally stepped through a doorway. She was wearing a black tube top and baggy cargo pants. There was grease on her hand that she was wiping off with a cloth.

"What can I-" She cut herself off once she looked up. "Did you break your automail again?" She growled at Ed. I guess she didn't notice Samantha or I.

"No, it's perfectly fine!" He reassured her once she started raising her wrench at him. "She wanted to meet you!" He pointed towards me.

"Yo." I greeted nonchalantly.

"It's nice to meet you." Samantha said politely.

"Who are they?" Winry asked curiously as she set her cloth down on the counter.

"I'm a homunculus!" I beamed as I stepped towards the counter. "We're also sacrifices for father!" She looked shock at my statement, to say the least. About a half hour later Samantha, Al, Ed, Winry, and I were sitting around a table in one of the back rooms and I had just described Samantha and I's back story to Winry, save all of the parts about Greed and I being together.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Samantha gave me one of her looks, probably about leaving Greed out of the story.

"No I didn't, now drop it." I growled at her.

Winry looked down at her lap, like she was trying to hide her eyes. I swear if she starts crying…

"I'm sorry for your loss and everything that's happened to you." She looked up at us, looking like she was trying to hold back tears.

"It's perfectly fine. As long as we're still swinging I don't care what happens." If only I knew what would happen a few days later I wouldn't be talking like that.

"You two don't deserve what happen."

"We all don't deserve what's happened to us, but we have to deal with it." I tried to pull on a strong face. "As much fun as this is, let's change the subject."

"Mind checking my automail for anything that might be wrong?" Ed asked Winry.

"I knew you broke it!" She yelled back, getting her wrench ready.

"I told you I didn't break it! I just need a check up or whatever it's called!" He defended himself. She sighed, and then led him into a different room. It was about an hour later when I finally got fed up with waiting. I walked into the other room that Ed and Winry had gone to with Samantha following me.

"Are you-" I cut myself off when I saw Ed in his boxers. I've seen him before in his boxers, but that was on TV; this was real. He had abs and a six pack, probably from running and stuff, but it wasn't near Greed's muscles. He looked positively sexy and hot, and if I didn't know any better I swear I was drooling.

"Why are you staring at me like that?' Ed asked as he sat up on Winry's work bench.

"You're just so…so…hot." I stumbled over my words as I ogled him. That comment made three heads stare at me in shock: Winry, Samantha, and Ed.

"You think I'm what?" Ed asked in disbelief. My cheeks started heating up, probably from me blushing.

"Uhhh, nothing." I tried to cover up my mistake then walked out of the room embarrassed.

"What's going on in there?" Al inquired after he saw my re face.

"Winry was just giving Ed a check up." I answered half truthfully as I walked out of the shop down the street. The sun had already set, there weren't many people out, and the stars were showing beautifully up in the sky. I stuffed my hands into my pockets angrily and walked down the street. I can't believe I said that! Yes, I find him incredibly sexy, but that's no excuse. Samantha liked him, and I had, even though confusing and infuriating, an amazing relationship with Greed, so saying that to him was unthinkable. But nonetheless I said it, and now I'm almost positive Samantha hated me.

"Why'd you leave?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see none other than Ed, fully clothed, walking up towards me.

"Cause I did."

"So…." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes I think you're hot, in fact I think you're sexy. I'm allowed to think that someone is hot, it doesn't mean I like them in a romantic way."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why'd you come?"

Cause I wanted to tell you that's how I feel about Winry."

* * *

><p>Heeheehee! And go ahead, hate on my SamanthaxEd pairing! I don't really care. I don't like Winry that much, and she doesn't deserve Ed. But Samantha does. So ha! Thus the wonderful relationship of Samantha and Ed begins. Don't worry, I'll have some drama and emotions come back into the story next chapter. And also, chapter 22 will be a fight scene! I'm so excited for that! Cookie to anyone who guesses who the fighters in the fight will be. Now go review! I don't even care if they're flames!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Okay so I lied. This was supposed to be way longer but it wasn't because I wanted the whole chapter to be revolved around Cheyenne. And also the fight scene is now moved to chapter 23 for now. And sorry for not replying, I had most of this chapter written on my computer and I forgot to save it and someone turned off my computer so I lost the chapter. And then it happened again once I rewrote what I lost. So I lost interest until now. Now go read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One: Reunions <strong>

"Let me get this straight: you think Winry's hot, and that's it?" I asked a little excitedly.

"Pretty much."

"So does that mean…?"

"First things first, I need to get Al's original body back, then I can worry about my personal life." Ed explained.

"Fair enough."

A few minutes later Ed and I were walking side by side into the shop, where I started to yawn, and got sent to bed.

_I stood, surrounded by my family and friends, in my red and white kitchen. Yes, kitchen. You see, when you walk into my house the first room you enter is my kitchen. Anyway, I saw Samantha's parents looking horribly sadden standing rather close to each other by the counter; a police officer standing a foot away from the door, looking solemn; a few of Samantha and I's closest friends like Nellie, Andrew, Jesse, Abel, Justice, Lucas, and Molly scattered in the crowd; my mother sitting in one of wooden chairs at the table, crying hysterically, and my father trying to calm my mother down. . .wait, what? _

"_Surprised?"Peter asked, appearing out of nowhere by Cheyenne's side._

"_Why the hell is that bastard here?" I shouted a little shocked that no one was looking at Peter and I._

"_It may come to a shock for you, but your dad actually cares about you."_

"_Then why-"_ _I didn't get to finish my sentence before the cop interrupted me._

"_I'm sorry, but there's nothing left for us to do. Your daughters have been missing for two weeks; it's safe to say they're dead." The cop directed to Samantha and I's parents._

"_That's complete crap! You can't just give up on them!" My cousin, Madelyn, yelled at the unsuspecting cop. I hadn't even noticed she was here, but I was glad she was standing up for me. She was practically my sister for as long as I could remember._

"_I'm not going to sugar coat it, your daughter is dead." The cop gave a cold glare at Madelyn for her temper._

"_What would you do if she was your daughter? Would you give up on her? Would you let her die when you could do something to save her?" Madelyn countered, raising her voice an octave out of rage._

"_Goodbye." He said before leaving the house._

"_Asshole." Madelyn muttered under her breathe before moving through people to get to my friends._

"_That was awesome." Andrew chuckled as he high fived Madelyn, though I could see in his eyes that he was anything but happy._

"_I can't believe they're gone." Nellie spoke up after a few moments of silence._

"_Good riddance." Jesse mumbled, getting many glares directed towards him._

"_Quit lying to yourself, Jesse. You know you had a thing for Cheyenne." Lucas scolded Jesse. Jesse blushed deeply then stuffed his hands in his pockets and shut himself up._

"_I'm going to miss talking to Cheyenne." Abel muttered in his thick Spanish accent._

"_We're all going to miss them." Molly corrected Abel._

"_I remember Cheyenne used to always let me use her headphones and how both of them talked me out of killing myself." Justice half heartedly chuckled._

"_Because they both cared about you and didn't want to see you get hurt." Madelyn explained._

"_Why are you showing me this?" I asked Peter. Seeing them talk about me like I was dead pained me._

"_Because you need to see this. Remember when you first met them?"_

"_Yeah. Nellie became friends with Samantha in sixth grade, then Nellie invited me to sit with her and Molly at lunch in seventh when I sat alone. Lucas and Jesse were my group partners for an animation project in digital art. Justice saw me listening to music and asked to borrow my headphones. Andrew couldn't give me a compliment in block class in middle school, so when we sat by each other he always talked to me. And Abel called me British Girl in block class in middle school when he sat next to me because he thought my accent sounded British." I listed off, smiling at each memory._

"_We can't give up on them. We have to keep looking for them." Madelyn persuaded the group._

"_How? The police said it's hopeless." Molly reminded Madelyn. _

"_Screw the cops. If they won't help us, we'll do it ourselves." Abel exclaimed._

"_What if we get in trouble?" Nellie asked a little worried._

"_You're best friends are missing and you're worried about getting in trouble?" Lucas snapped at Nellie._

"_I'm sure it's not like that. We all want to find them and fighting won't help." Andrew tried to calm down the group._

"_Then let's go." Jesse ordered the group. After their little discussion, the group then walked out of the house to go search for Samantha and I._

"_God I miss them." I sighed._

"_The guys more than the girls." Peter muttered under his breath with a smirk._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Admit it; you once had a thing for Abel, Andrew, Jesse, and Justice." _

"_So? That was in middle school. Besides, they didn't feel the same way."_

"_Well now you know at least one of them likes you back."_

"_But I don't anymore."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Why are we here? Why is it important for me to see this?" I cut right to the chase._

"_Because you need to know that people in both worlds care about you. You think you're not worth anyone's time, but that's a lie. You need to get over your anger and make up with Greed."_

"_Not this again." I sighed._

"_Yes, again. This is important."_

"_Go lecture some other girl." I snapped at him, then walked away. I didn't even notice where I was going until I could hear crying right in front of me. I looked ahead and noticed my mother sitting in the same chair she was sitting in before and my father standing beside her, trying to comfort her._

"_Its okay, Jonna. We'll find Cheyenne." He reassured my mother. That just made me pissed. _

"_Like he actually cared whether or not I was found." I growled._

"_Follow me." Peter hissed as he grabbed my arm, not really allowing me the choice to follow him or not. He led me up the stairs and into my bedroom. The walls were wooden and dark brown with a bright yellow trim. I always hated the color or my room. My door was painted yellow with Winnie the Pooh climbing a tree and holding a green balloon painted on the door. My mother never let me paint over it. A poster of The Joker from the Dark Knight was taped on the wall next to my bed along with pictures of my friends and drawings of zombies, Gir from Invader Zim, and many other things I had collected from my friends. My bed rose two and a half feet off the floor and sat in the upper left corner of my room with pillows and blankets lying messily all over the bed. Across from the bed was my medium sized grey TV resting atop my wooden desk. Laid neatly on my desk was my writing notebook, a pencil, and my iPod. God how I missed music from this world. In the upper right corner was my dresser with movie tickets taped all over the front of the drawers. Right next to my dresser sat my book shelf with notebooks, manga, zombie books, and other books along the lines of Alice in Wonderland, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Enemy, Rot and Ruin, and other things crammed onto the shelves. There was also a small bedside table next to my bed with a lamp and many papers occupying the table. Damn did I miss this room._

"_Why are we up here?" I asked irritably._

"_Why do you hate your father?" peter questioned me, changing the topic completely._

"_Because he abandoned my mother and I."_

"_No he didn't."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_He didn't just upright and leave. Your mother divorced him."_

"_Then why wouldn't she tell me about it?"_

"_Because she was having an affair. When he found out, she got a divorce and a restraining order because she didn't want people to think she was a whore. She also won custody of you."_

"_How do know about this?"_

"_I've made connections on the other side."_

"_If you've made connections, will you let me talk to some people in this world?"_

"_I don't know. It could change the balance of both worlds."_

"_Don't pull all of this mystical save the world crap; I just want to talk to my friends and dad for a few minutes. Please?"_

"_Fine, but if I get in trouble I'm gonna hunt your ass."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Now that this little love fest is over, it's time to send you back to your world."_

"_Peter?" I asked before he could do anything._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Thanks. For everything."_

"_Anytime, Anne." Peter smirked, using my nickname he gave me three years ago._

"_Haven't you heard? I'm Brown-Eyes now." I chuckled, but stopped once I remembered Greed gave me the nickname._

"_Just go back to him."_

"_Can I go back now?" I asked, dodging the subject._

"_Yeah." He sighed. _The next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor in the spare room at the automail shop Winry worked at.

"Goodbye Peter."

* * *

><p>All of the friends mentioned in this chapter, including Madelyn, are all real people. The guys are more of cheyenne's friend then Samantha's. And almost everything said from Cheyenne and the characters mentioned in the story is real. And yes my room actually looks like that. I added all of this stuff so that you guys could understand Cheyenne more. But the stuff about Cheyenne's parents are not real. And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. Now review dammit!<p> 


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gah! I absolutely despise these things! The only reason why I'm writing this horrible message and not updating is because I gotta tell you lovely fans something. I am the worst procrastinator, and I am so sorry for not updating. I've just been horribly lazy. But I get out of school on the 27th of June, which means I will have two and a half months to dedicate to this story. So I'll maybe update a chapter or two between then, but it won't be much. And please don't abandon this story; I have a whole bunch more planned for this. Until then, my hopefully loyal fans.

-A Darker Heaven and Hell.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dublith, Here We Come**

By late afternoon, Ed, Al, Samantha, and I were standing by the door to the automail shop with Winry saying goodbye to us. Winry definitely wasn't one of my favorite characters, but at least she was higher than Father.

"Bye Al, bye Ed." She said, giving both of them a hug. "Now make sure to visit soon."

"Will do." Al informed Winry. Winry then moved down the line to say goodbye to Samantha and I.

"I hope you find everything you two are looking for." She said politely as she hugged both Samantha and I. Like Al, I said "will do". Once all of the goodbyes were out of the way, we exited the automail shop and made our way towards the train station.

In about an hour, we were on a train heading towards Dublith. There wasn't much to do on the train, so I decided to sleep. Yeah I know, I slept not too long ago, but sleep is good, and I was bored. It didn't take long before I was fast asleep.

"_Long time no see." I chuckled as I saw Peter._

"_This isn't time too laugh." He replied darkly._

"_Who pissed in your cereal?" He sighed irritably at my question. _

"_What? Did I do something?"_

"_Yes, yes you did."_

"_Mind telling me what I did that got your panties in a bunch?"_

"_Why don't I show you." He answered as he looked behind me. Once I turned around to see what he was looking at, I was inside Father's lair. Father was sitting in his usual chair, and Envy, Pride, and Greed were standing in front of him._

"_So pops, wanna tell us why you gathered us here?" Greed asked Father._

"_Because, my dear son, I have a mission for you three to complete"_

"_And that would be?" Envy tried to get Father to continue._

"_As you all know, Cheyenne and Samantha have left without my permission. At this very moment they are heading to Dublith with the Elric brothers. We cannot have that happening. That's where you three come in. I need you to bring Samantha and Cheyenne back to me." Father explained._

"_Pride and Envy can handle this on their own. Why do I need to come?" Greed asked, a little skeptical of this plan._

"_I know about your relationship with Cheyenne. I trust that you can bring her back safely." Father replied._

"_And if I refuse?" Greed countered._

"_Then Envy and Pride will have to resort to force to bring them back, and you know how Envy can be a little…violent." It almost seemed as if Father smirked at the end of that sentence."What do you say Greed? Will you go?"_

"_I guess I don't have a choice." He grumbled._

"_That's good to here. Now go. It will take some time for you three to reach your destination." Father ordered, waving the three homunculi off._

"_If you don't want the day to end in blood and tears, then you'll leave Dublith." Peter warned me._

"_Who's blood? Peter, what's going to happen if I don't leave Dublith?" _

Peter never answered me before I was awoken to the loud whistle of a train. The train had come to a full stop at the Dublith Train Station. I had half a mind to stay on this train and not get off, but a part of me didn't care if Pride, Envy, and Greed came to take Samantha and I back. We had Al, Ed, and I to fight off the three homunculi. But Peter's words kept haunting me. What did he mean by the night would end in blood and tears? Whose blood would be shed over Samantha and I's freedom? Would someone die because of us?

"Come on, slowpoke." Samantha's statement broke me from my train of thought. Without really thinking, I stood up and followed her off the train. Once we got out of the station, we started wandering through the town towards the direction of Izumi's house. It didn't take long before we saw her butcher shop. By that time I could see Ed and Al trembling.

"What's wrong Ed? Scared of a simple housewife?" I teased him.

"Shut up!" He shouted, but not too loudly so as not to cause a certain someone to come out of their butcher shop. I rolled my eyes and walked past him and up the pathway to their front door. I knocked a couple times and waited for a few short moments until the door opened to reveal a very large and intimidating man named Sig. Once he saw Ed and Al, his face lit up.

"Hello Ed, Al. Come right in." He welcomed the brothers and stepped aside to let us all in. "Who are you're new friends?"

"My name is Samantha, and this is Cheyenne." Samantha introduced the both of us.

"Izumi, we have guests." Sig called to the back of the shop. Another few moments later, Izumi walked into the doorway. Like Sig, her face lit up once she saw Ed and Al. Ed and Al still looked like they were shaking, but hid it well. Izumi walked forward and opened her arms to give them both a hug, which is when their barely noticeable shaking ceased. They both walked forward, expecting to get hugs from their old teacher, but instead they both got flipped onto the ground by Izumi. At the sight, I burst into laughter.

"You guys are so clueless! She did the exact thing to you the last time you saw her! You two never learn." I laughed. Izumi then turned her attention towards Samantha and I once she realized we were here.

"And who might you be?" She asked with a smile, seeming like a completely different person.

"I'm Cheyenne, and this is Samantha." I introduced us both. "We're friends of Ed and Al."

In a few minutes, we were all seated at a table in their house, and I was starting Samantha and I's back story. This was the fourth time I've retold it, but it needed to be said. I explained about where we really came, about them being a show, about us being sacrifices, pretty much everything. Like I did with Winry, I made sure to cut out everything that included Greed in it. Throughout the entire story, Izumi stayed stone faced, not allowing any emotion to show.

"So let me get this straight. You're a homunculus, and you're both sacrifices?" Izumi asked us, still keeping up her cold expression.

"Yep and yep." I answered nonchalantly. "We also need a place to stay at while we're in town."

"That won't be a problem." Izumi beamed happily at us, completely dropping her cold visage. I never really got her or Sig's character. They weren't straight forward, or complete bat shit crazy. They were kinda, well, normal, which was different compared to all the other characters on the show.

"Thanks." I smiled a small smile at both her and Sig. After that, Ed, Al, and Izumi got into a conversation about alchemy and crap, so I took that as a cue to leave. Besides I had some stuff I had to do in this town. I got up from the table and walked out of the house, telling the group I'd be back later.

I wandered aimlessly until I found a small shop that sold paint. I bought a bucket of black paint and a paintbrush with some money that I swiped from Ed. I wandered again for another couple minutes until I was standing in front of The Devil's Nest.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar male voice ask behind me. I turned around to see Ed, Al, and Samantha standing not too far off in front of me.

"Well, you and Al were talking to your old teacher, and I have something I have to do here, so I decided to leave." I answered.

"But why come here?" Al questioned.

"I came to pay my respects." I answered solemnly. I turned back to the entrance to the Devil's Nest and dipped my paintbrush into the black paint. I brought it up to the door and started to write. After I was done, it read:

**Here lies the resting place of Greed, Martel, Roa, Dolcetto, Bido, Ulchi, and every other chimera that valiantly laid their lives to defend themselves against Wrath/ Fuhrer King Bradley and the government.**

"Why the hell would you want to pay your respects to that bastard?" Ed inquired harshly.

"Because I love those guys and they didn't deserve to be murdered over something petty." I replied as I put the last finishing touches on the marked grave.

"What about the other Greed? Do you still love him?" Samantha asked, waiting for my answer. I waited for a few moments, trying to think of an answer.

"Yeah, what about me?" A familiar and sexy male voice questioned behind me. I turned around to be faced with Pride, Greed, and Envy a couple of meters in front of me. Shit, I'm screwed.

* * *

><p>Da da da! Dramatic huh? At least now Greed is back! I miss him terribly. But now he's back, and he's back for good. So now go review! Please?<p> 


	24. Goodbye

Oh my god you guys! I totally feel the love you're giving me and this story! I feel absolutely terrible that I haven't updated in over 6 months. I have no excuse for not updating, so I won't make any. But I do have some big good/bad news. I am officially rewriting The Other Side as of today. I reread what I've posted and I am horrified at what I've wrote. So I am going to start from the very beginning and try to fix every mistake I've made. Because of this, I will also (probably) be adding in some new ideas along the way. Don't worry, Greed and Cheyenne will still end up together, and so will Ed and Samantha. I will be following the outline of what I've already wrote as well. I'm so excited to start writing this! It's going to be so much fun! And I promise I will update every week, every other week at the latest. Also the chapters will be longer, which is a plus.

This is where you guys come in. I want you guys to state in your reviews anything you want me to change, or not change. Also, tell me if you want me to change the names of Sam and Cheyenne, and if so, what names should they have? And if I should add more characters or less characters. Spill your hearts out in these reviews, voice your opinion!

Also, it may be a while before I post the new and improved The Other Side, because (drum roll please)… I'm working on a new story! Yep, you heard me. If you are fans of me and the Batman trilogy, then I suggest you look out for my new fic. I haven't picked out a name or even started writing it, but I have tons of ideas!

So this is goodbye, at least for now. I already miss you guys and your wonderful reviews! If you haven't already you should alert me so that you know when I've posted the new The Other Side. And just so you know, I love you all!

-A Darker Heaven and Hell


	25. Official Goodbye

I'm sorry guys but I absolutely hate this story. Cheyenne is a mary sue, the plot and clichéd and over done, and the characters are completely OOC. I know I promised to rewrite this story, but I've kinda grew out of the fandom, and to be honest, high school is killing me. So I'm sorry, but this is the end. If you have any questions about what I intended to write, just send me a PM.


End file.
